L'ange déchu
by Leearwen
Summary: Comment Hermione, la jeune Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion, a-t-elle pu dégénérer et se retrouver à frôler les limites du danger ?
1. Chapitre 1 : L'ange déchu

_**Bon, alors voici ma toute première fiction ! Je ne connais pas trop ce site en tant qu'auteur, je lis beaucoup de fiction mais je n'en avais jamais écrit. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de me lancer, même si je sais que je ne suis pas une pro en matière d'écriture… Mais j'aime bien donc j'espère que ce que je vais écrire va vous plaire quand même !**_

_**Cette fiction est donc une Dramione. C'est la septième année à Poudlard et la guerre est d'actualité.**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Résumé : Comment Hermione Granger, la jeune Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion, a-t-elle pu dégénérer et se retrouver à frôler les limites du danger ?**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**_

_**C.**_

* * *

Chapitre un : _L'ange déchu_._**  
**_

Les cheveux longs. Le nez retroussé. Des cernes sous les yeux. C'est le regard dans le vide, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, que Draco Malfoy trouva Hermione Granger, le soir de Noël. Tout le château était à sa recherche après qu'elle se soit enfuie du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Putain Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

C'est à peine si elle tourna la tête vers lui. Draco perçut le léger mouvement d'épaule qui anima quelques secondes le corps de la jeune femme. Il se permit alors de l'observer avec plus d'attention qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude. Elle était maigre. Très, très maigre. Passa alors une idée furtive dans la tête de Draco. Il pourrait très bien se moquer d'elle, là, maintenant. Se moquer de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, une situation qu'il avait lui-même engendrée. Elle paraissait si fragile qu'il lui suffirait d'une seule phrase pour l'exterminer. Il n'en eu néanmoins pas l'occasion puisque c'est ce moment que choisirent Ron et Harry pour débarquer à toute vitesse en haut de la tour.

- HERMIONE ! On te cherche partout depuis plus de trois heures ! Même les professeurs sont en train de fouiller tout le château, t'es complètement folle ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas prévenir quand tu pars te cacher ?

Ron débita toute sa tirade à une vitesse hallucinante, son ton étant chargé de colère mais aussi d'inquiétude. Lorsque Hermine se tourna vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes, toute colère disparue et il resta sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, totalement déconcerté. Harry lui balança un coup de coude magistral dans le ventre, essayant de le sortir de son abrutissement. Aucune réaction. Harry s'approcha alors d'Hermione et pose délicatement la main sur son épaule. Et alors qu'il voulut se rapprocher d'avantage pour essayer de la prendre dans ses bras, la main d'Hermione s'aplatit avec violence sur sa joue.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt :_

Hermione était assise sur sa chaise inconfortable, les yeux tournés vers le professeur Rogue lors de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle essayait d'écouter, mais tout lui semblait inintéressant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione Granger n'était plus la « Miss-je-sais-tout » de Poudlard. Plus rien ne semblait l'intéresser, plus jamais elle ne levait la main ou n'interrompait Severus Rogue pour débiter une bonne réponse. Non, Hermione n'était plus la petite fille sage qu'elle avait été. Depuis quelques temps, ces fréquentations avaient elles aussi changées. Oh, elle voyait toujours Harry et Ron, bien sûr, et Ron et elle entretenait d'ailleurs une relation. Celle-ci était plutôt à sens unique, Ron étant fou amoureux d'Hermione tandis qu'elle se montrait plutôt indifférente. Mais pour tout le monde, il représentait un couple. Elle était toujours amie avec Ginny, aussi. Pourtant, les relations avec la jeune fille rousse s'étiolait de plus en plus, laissant place progressivement à une simple correspondance entre les deux jeunes filles qui ne laissait en rien penser à leur amitié ancienne. Hermione n'avait plus vraiment la tête à fréquenter des Gryffondor. Non, ses fréquentations se tournaient plus, en ce moment, vers une maison faite de vert et d'argenté. Une maison réputée pour ses membres à l'esprit rusé. Hermione commençait à prendre goût aux risques, et notamment à ceux qu'engendrait la fréquentation des Serpentard. C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment même, lors du cours de Severus, elle se trouvait à côté de Blaise Zabini, dont elle avait récemment fait la connaissance et qui n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle se l'était imaginée.

- Granger, on se réveille… Je vais finir par croire que tu comptes redoubler ta dernière année à Poudlard !

- La ferme Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à côté de moi d'ailleurs ? T'as pas peur que les autres te voient avec moi ?

- Vous serez étonné, très chère damoiselle, de savoir que la majorité des Serpentard vous apprécie depuis qu'ils vous ont vu vous déhancher sur la table de notre salle commune lors de notre dernière soirée !

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu en s'éloignant de ses amis de toujours au profit d'une bande de Serpentard qu'elle avait toujours trouvé prétentieux, orgueilleux. Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis un certain événement, le besoin de prendre du recul sur ce qui lui semblait bien ou non lui semblait indispensable. Et les soirées avec Blaise et ses amis lui changeaient en général beaucoup les idées.

- En parlant de soirée, tu ramènes ton joli postérieur ce soir dans notre salle commune ?

- Demandé si gentiment, je ne peux qu'accéder à vos désirs, très chers !

Hermione repensa alors au début de son amitié avec Blaise, deux mois plus tôt environ. Blaise et Draco était à la bibliothèque et se disputait à propos d'un sujet dont Hermione ignorait tout. Lorsque celle-ci était passée devant eux, Blaise avait attrapé son poignet, l'avait tourné vers lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit en repensant à ce moment.

- Granger qui sourit, ça faisait longtemps dis-donc !

- Je repensais à notre début d'amitié pour le moins… Étrange !

- Oh ! J'avais pas pu résister à la tentation d'emmerder Draco encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà !

En effet, bien qu'Hermione se soit fait accepter par la majorité des Serpentard, ce n'était toujours pas le cas de Draco. Celui s'évertuait toujours à la chercher à la moindre occasion et à la rabaisser dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. La seule chose qui changeait désormais, c'est que ses compagnons ne rigolaient plus vraiment à ses provocations. Certains la défendaient, même. Mais Draco n'en devenait que plus virulent.

- Pssst, Hermione !

Le fait que Blaise l'interpelle par son prénom mit la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione. Ceci n'était pas vraiment dans son habitude. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il tenait quelque chose dans les mains. Un bout de papier avec quelque chose de griffonné dessus. Hermione ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais elle reconnut de suite l'écriture de Draco. Elle regarda Blaise, lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je suis pas très sûre que tu ais envie de lire ça, tu sais… Et puis, ça vient de Draco, rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas encore une ruse pour t'emmerder.

Hermione prit aussitôt le papier des mains de Blaise et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui était écrit dessus :

_T'étais au courant que Weasmoche se tapait Brown ?_

_Je les ai surpris tout à l'heure dans les toilettes du deuxième étage._

_C'est Granger qui devrait se sentir soulagée de plus avoir_

_à supporter une mocheté pareil ;)_

Hermione lança un regard vers Draco qui semblait alors très satisfait de l'effet de son annonce. En effet, le visage d'Hermione venait de se décomposer à mesure qu'elle avait lu le message. Elle n'écouta pas Blaise qui l'interpela, ni même Severus Rogue qui criait pour qu'elle se rassoit, et c'est comme cela qu'elle décida de fuir vers la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

_Retour dans la tour d'astronomie :_

- Hermione, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui me vaut cette gifle ?

- Tu étais au courant pour ton cher meilleur ami et Brown ? Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'essaye même pas de me mentir Harry, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche. N'ose même pas me mentir, tu sais très bien que je te connais mieux que personne.

Harry tourna son regard vers Ron, qui paraissait encore plus abasourdi que tout à l'heure, si cela était possible. De nouveau, il regarda Hermione, penaud et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

- Ecoute Hermione, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je… Tu sais… Enfin… Tu vois…

- Te fatigue pas Harry, je vois très bien effectivement.

C'est alors que Ron sortit de sa torpeur. Il se rendit compte de la présence de Draco juste à côté de lui et tout s'assembla dans sa tête. L'épisode dans les toilettes. Lavande assise sur le lavabo, Ron placé entre ses jambes, l'embrassant tout en massant tendrement sa poitrine. Puis l'entrée de Draco. La confusion de Ron et de Lavande, leur rhabillement, plus express que jamais, et leur sortie des toilettes sans même un mot adressé à Malfoy. Ron, à cet instant, en face d'une Hermione en larmes, revit toute la scène avec beaucoup de précision. Il se tourna alors vers Draco, la seule personne ayant vu la scène dans les toilettes, et abattit violemment son poing sur son nez. Hermione observa le sang qui commençait à dégouliner du nez de Draco, descendant vers sa bouche, puis sur son menton. Puis elle regarda Ron, les yeux encore emplis de larmes.

- Tu es vraiment con, Ronald Wesley.

Puis elle tourna les talons, descendit les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie et se dirigea vers… Vers où, d'ailleurs ? Hermione se stoppa en bas des escaliers, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où elle voulait aller. Puis elle se souvint de la soirée dont lui avait parlé Blaise quelques heures plus tôt et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers les cachots. Arrivée devant le mur d'entrée, elle prononça le mot de passe que Blaise lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt, « sang-pur », ce qu'elle trouva vraiment contradictoire venant de sa bouche. Le mur pivota alors pour la laisser passer et elle accéda à la salle commune des Serpentard. De nombreux Serpentard étaient assis sur les fauteuils en cuir noir, entourés de volutes de fumée qui cachaient légèrement les crânes décorant la pièce. Hermione chercha Blaise des yeux dans la pièce et le trouva justement assis sur un des fauteuils, un joint à la main, entouré de fumée. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione et ses yeux rouges gonflés, il tendit aussitôt son joint à Théodore Nott, près de lui, et se dirigea vers elle.

- On dirait que Granger est de retour après sa disparition dans les fins fonds de Poudlard ?

- Faut croire oui. Rester dans la même salle commune que Ron et Harry ce soir me semblait une très mauvaise idée. Azkaban m'aurait accueilli sous peu, sinon !

Blaise l'observa quelques secondes, ce qui lui suffit pour se rendre compte que son ironie cachait une profonde tristesse. Une musique lente et langoureuse retentit dans la pièce et Blaise attrapa aussitôt Hermione par la main, l'entraînant vers le milieu de la salle de commune et commençant à se déhancher lascivement. La demoiselle aux cheveux châtains le regarda faire, un début de sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

- Allez Granger, on se détend… Profite de la soirée, et de mon corps d'Apollon aussi, à l'occasion. Il suffirait que tu regardes autour de toi pour comprendre que toutes les filles t'envient à l'heure qu'il est !

Et Hermione savait effectivement que cela était vrai. Blaise était loin d'être moche. Elle le trouvait même très séduisant, et la majorité des filles autour d'eux semblaient de cet avis, jetant des regards noirs à Hermione. Celle-ci ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, elle décida de rentrer dans le jeu et de leurs donner une bonne raison de la haïr. Elle se mit alors à bouger ses hanches au rythme de la musique, s'approchant doucement de Blaise pour se coller peu à peu à lui. Blaise, surpris que sa partenaire de danse soit aussi coopérative sans même avoir bu une goutte d'alcool, décida de poser ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et de la coller encore plus à lui, leurs hanches balançant ensembles en fonction de la musique. Lorsqu'Hermione pencha la tête pour repousser ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, Blaise fondit sur sa nuque et commença à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, remontant progressivement jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il attrapa alors le lobe de son oreille droite et le mordilla doucement. Un léger gémissement sortit alors d'entre les lèvres d'Hermione, ses hanches continuant de bouger en fonction de celles de Blaise. Continuant de mordiller son lobe, Blaise descendit ses mains sur les fesses d'Hermione, la tirant encore plus vers lui. Il quitta alors son oreille et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue puis, délicatement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Hermione hésita quelques instants à se retirer, mais les lèvres de Blaise sur les siennes étaient vraiment, vraiment très agréables. C'était vraiment différent de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir avec Ron. Ron était toujours maladroit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment positionner ses lèvres, comment entremêler sa langue avec celle d'Hermione. Avec Blaise, tout était différent. Etant beau garçon, Blaise avait déjà enchaîné les conquêtes, elle le savait très bien. Et cela se voyait, se sentait. Ses lèvres étaient à la fois douces et pressantes, à la fois délicates et sauvages. Sa langue jouait avec celle d'Hermione avec facilité et aisance, dansant avec elle de la même manière que leurs hanches se mouvaient ensemble. Lorsqu'Hermione se détacha de Blaise, elle avait le souffle court. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un sans ressentir le moindre sentiment pour lui. Et elle trouvait cela très agréable. Et très différent aussi.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire, lui chuchota Blaise à l'oreille, ce qui lui déclencha une série de frisson qu'elle n'arriva pas à réprimer.

- Un whisky Pur Feu, s'il te plait…

- Mais c'est que Granger se lâche, ce soir !

- Je trouve aussi ! Peut-être même que tu vas réussir à la sauter, Zabini !

Hermione et Blaise se retournèrent aussitôt vers la voix et virent Draco qui venait de franchir la porte de la salle commune. En plus de son nez amoché, un léger œil au beurre noir commençait à apparaître sur son œil gauche. L'affrontement avec Ron avait dû continuer après qu'Hermione se soit éclipsée.

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'elle fout là, Zabini ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle a notre mot de passe ?

- Zen Draco. Je l'ai invité et si, elle a notre mot de passe. Si tu te calmais un peu et que tu apprenais à la connaitre, tu te rendrais peut-être compte qu'elle n'est pas comme tu crois.

- Tu te rends quand même compte qu'elle te saute dans les bras alors qu'elle vient de se faire larguer par son copain qui en a sauté une autre ? Elle en a rien à foutre de toi Zab'…

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Blaise à cette remarque.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça Draco ? Toi qui te tape toutes les filles de Poudlard, qu'elle soit en couple ou non ?

Draco le fusilla du regard et se tourna vers Hermione, près à lui lancer une remarque sanglante. Pourtant, le regard de Draco se posa dans le vide. Blaise et lui tournèrent la tête de tous les côtés de la pièce commune, mais ne rencontrèrent à aucun moment ceux d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'était volatilisée.


	2. Chapitre 2: La salle sur Demande

**Chapitre deux : La salle sur demande**

Blaise chercha Hermione partout dans la salle commune des Serpentard mais ne la trouva dans aucun des recoins de celle-ci. Il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber ses recherches lorsqu'il entendit Pansy parlait à toute vitesse avec Millicent :

- Je te jure ! Je l'ai vu partir en courant vers la sortie de la salle !

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Pansy ! Granger chez les Serpentard ? Je veux bien qu'elle se soit déchainée la dernière fois en dansant sur toutes les tables de la salle commune, mais c'est pas pour ça que les gars la laisseraient entrer dans notre salle !

- Elle pleurait, Draco a encore du lui sortir une insulte bien corsée !

S'en fut bien assez pour Blaise, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle et décida de partir à la recherche de la Gryffondor. Il allait ouvrir la porte le menant sur les cachots lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de terminer son geste. Il tourna la tête et son regard se retrouva plongé dans celui, menaçant, de Draco.

- Tu ne vas pas retourner la chercher quand même ?

Son ton de voix était grave, bien plus que d'habitude, ce qui annonçait, Blaise le savait, une dispute dans les prochaines minutes. Pour autant, Blaise ne fléchit pas devant le regard de glace de son compagnon Serpentard et décida de dégager son bras, comptant bien partir à la recherche d'Hermione.

- Peut-être que tu as envie de rester borné et exécrable jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Granger est une fille sympa, avec qui je me marre bien, et quoi que tu en penses, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut bien inventer sur la pureté des sangs. Alors née-moldus ou non, je compte bien aller la chercher.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux de ceux de Draco, devenus incandescents sous l'effet de la colère, et partit hors des cachots. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, après avoir fait des recherches dans tous les endroits où la Gryffondor aurait pu se cacher, que Blaise pensa à la salle sur demande. Hermione lui en avait parlé une fois ou deux. Il se précipita donc au septième étage, à l'endroit qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué, et pensa très fort à rejoindre celle-ci. Alors qu'il avait déjà fait plusieurs allers-retours devant le mur et qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber, Blaise eut la surprise de voir apparaître une porte, comme sortie de nulle part. Bien qu'Hermione lui avait clairement expliqué la procédure, il fut tout de même étonné et admiratif devant l'apparition de la salle. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte qui se présentait devant lui et vit aussitôt Hermione, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, avachie dans un immense canapé, une couverture posée sur elle et les yeux tournés vers une cheminée d'où s'élevaient quelques flammes.

- C'est que Zabini écoute ce que je lui raconte, des fois ! Tu sais que c'est extrêmement difficile de retrouver la salle sur demande ?

- Je me suis dit que si tu y avais réussi, il n'y avait aucun risque que je ne puisse pas y accéder ! Alors, depuis quand on s'échappe en courant quand Malfoy est de mauvaise humeur ?

- J'ai eu assez de soucis pour aujourd'hui je pense, pour ne pas avoir en plus à supporter Malfoy. Et puis il avait raison, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire dans votre salle commune, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais.

- Je t'avais invité Granger, tu avais tout à fait ta place !

- Oui, TU m'avais invité, TU voulais bien que je sois là ! Je doute que ce soit le cas des autres Serpentard, et encore moins de Malfoy ! Je me soucie rarement de ce qu'il pense, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me mettre toute ta maison à dos, et vu les regards que me lançaient Pansy, Millicent ou la moitié des filles présentes dans la salle commune, je doute que je sois vraiment la bienvenue chez vous ! Et puis une sang-de-bourbe, c'est un peu déplacé chez les Serpentard, tu ne crois pas ?

Blaise fut surpris qu'elle utilise cette expression pour se qualifier elle-même. Il lut la tristesse dans ces yeux et ne comprit pas très bien les raisons de celle-ci.

- C'est à cause de Ron que tu pleurais avant que je rentre dans la salle ?

- Pas vraiment… J'ai pleuré quand j'ai su qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre lui et Lavande, mais je ne suis pas si triste que ça, finalement. J'étais très attachée à Ron, avant. Mais maintenant…

-Mais maintenant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Plus ou moins, oui. Un… évènement a eu lieu, pendant les vacances, cet été. C'est assez compliqué pour moi d'en parler, mais Harry et Ron n'ont pas vraiment été là pour moi. J'ai essayé de leur parler, de leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, mais ils étaient toujours soi-disant occupés. J'ai continué à sortir avec Ron parce que… Je ne sais pas trop en fin de compte. C'était rassurant je pense. Rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'apprécie, quelqu'un qui pense à moi avant de se coucher… Mais je me rends compte que ça ne suffisait pas vraiment, cette relation n'avait rien de sérieux et c'est un miracle qu'elle ait tenue jusque-là… Alors non, je ne pleurais pas pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ?

-Ron m'a trompé, Harry m'a menti, et j'en viens même à me demander si Ginny elle-même n'était pas au courant. Et ça me touche à peine, j'ai l'impression que je me suis tellement éloignée d'eux que plus rien ne m'atteint venant de leur part. J'ai plus ou moins perdu mes meilleurs amis, je ne côtoie presque plus les Gryffondor à part lorsque je dors et lorsque je mange, et encore, c'est rapide. Et quand je suis avec vous, chez les Serpentard…

- Tu es bien mais tu as l'impression que personne ne t'accepte ?

- L'impression ? C'est bien plus qu'une impression Blaise, personne ne m'accepte. Comment veux-tu qu'ils m'acceptent en sachant qui je suis, et surtout ce que je suis ?

- Je t'accepte bien moi, non ?

- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais fou, mon pauvre Zabini…

- Très drôle Granger ! Tu te morfonds pour rien, je t'assure !

Devant la moue que celle-ci fit en entendant ses paroles, Zabini se corrigea :

- Non mais non, pas pour rien, c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire ! Mais les Gryffondor sont des idiots non, tout le monde sait ça ? Non ? Potter et la belette le sont en tout cas, s'ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils perdent ! Et puis arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, à part Malfoy et les trois/quarts des filles qui sont jalouses de toi, il n'y a pas grand monde qui te déteste chez les Serpentard…

- Malfoy et les trois/quarts des filles ? Et tu trouves que c'est pas grand-chose toi ? C'est au moins la moitié des personnes, voire même les deux/tiers si on prend en compte le fait que Malfoy compte pour vingt…

- Les filles sont justes jalouses, ou alors ce sont des pestes comme Pansy et Millicent, et tu n'as rien à perdre au fait qu'elles te détestent, au contraire ! Quant à Malfoy, il s'habituera… Tu sais, la plupart des gars t'apprécient ! Théo et Adrian par exemple, ils t'aiment bien. Et ils s'en moquent complètement de ton sang. Pour la plupart des Serpentard, ce ne sont que les idéologies de nos parents. Mais nous, on n'est pas très branchés « discrimination des nés-moldus » ! C'est aussi le cas de Malfoy d'ailleurs. Il s'en contrefiche que quelqu'un ait le « sang-pur » comme certains disent. Mais avec les parents qu'il a, on ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix…

- Pauvre chou, je devrais le plaindre ?

- Si tu connaissais son père, tu pleurerais pour lui je pense…

- Tel père tel fils, c'est bien connu !

- C'est que tu deviens mauvaise, Granger ! La fréquentation des Serpentard jouent sur votre caractère, très chère !

- Ah oui ? En bien ou en mal alors, mon très cher Blaise ?

- J'aime les filles avec du répondant… Je dirais donc en bien !

Ils rirent tous les deux quelques instants avant que Blaise ne se rende compte de l'heure tardive. Il fit alors un léger baiser sur la joue d'Hermione avant de s'éclipser, retournant dans ses quartiers pour rejoindre son dortoir, et finalement son lit. Pendant ce temps, Hermione réfléchissait, encore calée confortablement dans le canapé de la salle sur demande. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu en restant ici aussi tard, aucun Gryffondor n'étant au courant d'où elle se trouvait. Mais l'endroit était tellement rassurant et confortable qu'elle n'avait pas la force de retourner dans son dortoir. Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures de réflexion, tournant toutes principalement autour de Ron, de Blaise et de Malfoy, que celle-ci décida de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle passa le tableau de sa salle commune, elle fut étonnée de voir un bazar monstre dans celle-ci, la plupart des Gryffondor n'étant pas encore dans leur dortoir.

- HERMIONE !

Ginny venait de hurler son prénom et Hermione put voir qu'elle avait les traits tirés et l'air fatigué. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle attendait son retour dans la salle commune en compagnie de quelques Gryffondor, notamment Harry et… Ron.

- 'Mione, enfin te revoilà ! Tu n'imagines même pas comme on s'est inquiété pour toi !

- Tu t'es inquiété Ron ? C'est assez ironique dis-donc.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partie donc rapidement vers son dortoir, n'adressant pas un regard à Harry qui essaya pourtant d'attirer son attention lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans son dortoir qu'Hermione se rendit compte que Ginny(1) l'avait suivi.

- Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que tu as de nouveaux… amis chez les Serpentard qu'il faut te mettre à nous ignorer.

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant si Ginny se rendait compte de l'énormité qu'elle venait de proférer.

- Ginny, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ton frère m'a trompé Ginny, trompé ! Et ton copain, ton très cher copain, était au courant et a jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de m'avertir ! Alors je pense que je peux m'éloigner si bon me semble. Et d'ailleurs toi Ginny, tu étais au courant aussi ?

- 'Mione je… Non je t'assure, je n'étais pas au courant. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée…

Hermione vit que Ginny avait l'air sincère. En effet, elle avait vraiment l'air troublé et ses yeux qui commençait à rougir montraient qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Hermione décida donc de clore la conversation, n'étant pas d'humeur à approfondir le sujet. Elle vit Ginny commençait à ouvrir la bouche, signe qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle la referma aussitôt en voyant Hermione se coucher dans son lit et enfouir sa tête sous sa couette.

* * *

**(1) Pour le bien de mon histoire, parce que j'en avais envie et que c'était plus simple que Ginny se trouve dans le dortoir d'Hermione, je dirais que celle-ci à la même âge que notre trio d'or !**

**Bon alors voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais ce sont les chapitres de départ, c'est le temps de se mettre un peu dans le bain, de montrer un peu le contexte, tout ça... Je vais essayer de faire bouger un peu plus les choses dans les prochains chapitres, de mettre un peu d'action et de les faire un peu plus long ! Quoi que sur la longueur, je ne promets rien, j'ai un peu du mal à écrire de très longs chapitres :s Mais promis je vais essayer !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me ferais très plaisir et me motiverais un peu de voir que des gens lisent cette fiction et que j'ai une bonne raison de la continuer ;)**

**C.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une lettre inattendue

**Voici donc mon troisième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)**

**C.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Une lettre inattendue**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle était descendue tôt, espérant par cette occasion ne pas découvrir Harry et Ron déjà attablés en train de manger. Elle vit Ginny déjà en conversation avec Luna qui s'était joins aux Gryffondor pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la grande salle, Hermione sentit quelqu'un la pousser et elle se retint de justesse à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

- Ehh, tu pourrais faire attention ! Ou t'excuser au mo…

Son regard croisa alors celui de Draco, encore et toujours froid comme de la glace lorsqu'il la regardait.

- Tu ferais mieux de parler mieux que ça à Draco, espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! Le respect, ça ne te dit rien ?

Hermione lance un regard noir à Pansy et décida de ne pas faire d'histoire. Elle partit donc à la table des Gryffondor rejoindre Luna et Ginny. Alors qu'elle s'assit sur le banc, les premiers cris des hiboux retentir dans la salle, annonçant l'arrivée du courrier. Hermione ne tourna pas la tête, recevant en général très peu de courrier, ses parents moldus ne possédant pas de hibou. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, une lettre avec un sceau inconnu tomba juste devant elle, manquant de lui faire renverser son jus de citrouilles sur elle. Ginny et Luna lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur mais Hermione, sans trop savoir pourquoi, décida de ne pas ouvrir cette lettre devant tout le monde et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En effet, le sceau qui se trouvait sur l'enveloppe, permettant de sceller la lettre, disait fortement quelque chose à Hermione, lui emplissant le ventre d'une forte angoisse. Le sceau comprenait un serpent, la langue de celui-ci sortant de sa bouche et son corps étant entortillé autour d'une rose(1). Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment ce signe, mais le serpent ne lui indiquait rien qui vaille. Elle n'osait même pas ouvrir la lettre, préférant d'abord se renseigner sur le sceau. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle se mit donc en quête d'un livre lui permettant de se renseigner sur l'héraldique, sur l'étude des blasons et des armoiries. Elle trouva ainsi un livre intitulé _L'héraldique des blasons des Sang-Pur, leur identité propre_(2). Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione pensait, le livre s'ouvrit sans émettre de résistance, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une sang-pur. Elle feuilleta donc le sommaire, espérant trouver une indication quelconque par rapport à sa recherche. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle vit dans le sommaire que la troisième partie du livre était une liste des armoiries avec le nom de la famille à laquelle l'armoirie correspond. Elle tourna donc les pages pour atteindre directement la page 448. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa les pages les unes après les autres, désespérant de plus en plus de trouver l'armoirie qu'elle cherchait. Ce n'est qu'à la toute dernière page, à la toute dernière lettre, qu'elle reconnut enfin le dessin qui se trouvait sur sa lettre. Elle reconnut le serpent et la rose. Juste à côté du dessin se trouvait, écrit en lettres majuscules, le nom de la famille à qui correspondait ce blason. Six lettres. Six lettres qu'Hermione dut relire une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'être certaine de bien les comprendre. Six lettres formant un nom de famille :

- Zabini.

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi la famille Zabini lui enverrait une lettre ? Elle était devenue amie avec Blaise, mais elle doutait fortement que les parents de celui-ci soit au courant. Et même si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait aucune raison à cette lettre. Hermione était perplexe et n'osait ouvrir la lettre, redoutant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pourtant, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures, elle dut bien se résoudre à décacheter l'enveloppe et à sortir la feuille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. En effet, elle ne pouvait passer une minute de plus à se torturer l'esprit pour savoir ce que cette lettre pouvait bien cacher. Elle prit donc le papier et le déplia, les mains légèrement tremblantes sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Et elle entama sa lecture :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je me doute que la réception de cette lettre doit re laisser interrogative. Si, comme je le suppose, ta curiosité a pris le dessus, je me doute que tu as dû faire des recherches sur le blason de notre famille et sais donc qu'il s'agit de celui de la famille Zabini. Je suis madame Zabini, la mère de Blaise, que tu dois au moins connaître de vu, étant de la même année que toi. Sachant que tu dois te poser énormément de questions, je ne vais pas continuer à prendre des détours et je vais t'exposer clairement les raisons de cette lettre. Ces raisons vont sûrement te surprendre, peut-être même ne voudras-tu pas y croire, mais il est important aujourd'hui que je t'informe sur ta condition. Il y a dix-sept ans de cela, je venais d'accoucher de Blaise. L'accouchement avait été difficile et il m'avait fallu quelques temps avant de me remettre. C'est donc mon mari qui a trouvé le couffin qui avait été placé sur le pas de notre porte. Un minuscule bébé, une toute petite fille, se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une lettre était aussi présente, indiquant de qui il s'agissait. Et c'était toi, Hermione. Enfin, avec un autre prénom qui t'as été attribué, celui-ci étant Elsa. La personne t'ayant déposé chez nous indiquait que l'on devait s'occuper de toi comme si tu étais notre fille, t'enseigner la magie comme nous allions le faire avec notre propre fils. Et puis, nous avons vu la signature. Pas de nom, pas d'initiale. Juste un dessin. Celui de la marque des ténèbres. Celui-ci expliquait clairement qu'il ne pouvait te garder près de lui durant sa montée au pouvoir, mais qu'il reviendrait te chercher lorsque tu serais plus âgée. Notre famille avait toujours fait partie des serviteurs du Seigneur, nous étions même une des familles les plus proches de lui. Il n'était donc pas extravaguant de voir que c'était à nous qu'il confiait sa fille. Pourtant, même si je faisais partie de la famille Zabini, je ne partageais pas les mêmes croyances que mes parents. Ceux-ci pensaient que les sangs-purs étaient supérieurs, croyant aux motivations de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas mon cas. C'est surtout mon mari qui m'a fait me rendre compte de tout cela. Nous t'avons d'abord élevé comme notre fille, suivant les instructions du Mage Noir à la lettre. Puis tu as eu deux ans, puis trois ans, et nous redoutions de plus en plus que le Seigneur revienne, nous doutant qu'il ne devait pas être mort. Nous avions peur que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il veuille te reprendre. Une descendante de Salazar Serpentard, une fille qui plus est, devait représenter un énorme avantage pour Voldemort. Et cela pourrait faire basculer les choses en sa faveur si jamais il revenait et réengageait une nouvelle guerre. Alors, lorsque tu as eu trois ans, nous avons décidé d'effacer tes souvenirs. Tu ne te rappelais plus de rien, pas même de ton prénom. Le plus simple et le plus sur nous a alors sauté aux yeux. Il fallait te cacher, et quoi de mieux pour cela que le monde moldu ? Nous t'avons alors emmené chez tes parents adoptifs, les Granger. Nous les observions depuis un moment et avions décidé qu'il s'agissait d'une famille très respectable, qui prendrait soin de toi. Nous avons alors toqué à leur porte et avons transplané. Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous sommes assuré qu'ils t'avaient trouvé et, après un dernier regard vers toi, nous sommes repartis. Je sais que toutes ces révélations doivent être très perturbantes, Hermione. Mais je sais aussi qu'aujourd'hui, le Seigneur des ténèbres est de retour, plus fort que jamais. Et il fallait que tu sois au courant. Que tu te protèges, que tu gardes ton secret et que tu fasses bien attention pour que jamais, jamais il ne soit au courant que sa fille, c'est toi. Il ne te ferait pas de mal Hermione, tu es un bien trop précieux pour lui. Mais la fille descendante de Salazar Serpentard représente la victoire de la guerre pour Voldemort. Tu n'es pas au courant, mais tu disposes d'un pouvoir dont personne ne soupçonne l'existence. Seul Voldemort sait clairement de quoi tu es capable, et ce que tu représentes vraiment. Alors Hermione, je t'en conjure, cache-toi, et ne lui laisse surtout jamais l'occasion de te retrouver._

La lettre n'était pas signée, seul le dessin des armoiries Zabini apparaissait à la fin de celle-ci. Hermione resta des dizaines et des dizaines de minutes assise, sur une table de la bibliothèque, à relire et relire encore la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte du temps qu'elle avait passé à cette table. Elle venait de manquer ses deux cours de la matinée. C'était pourtant le dernier de ses soucis, encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle de cela à quelqu'un. Elle rangea donc ses affaires et partie en direction de la Grande Salle, se rendant compte qu'il était l'heure du repas de midi et que tout le monde y serait. Une fois rentrée dans la salle, elle s'approcha de la table des Serpentard et glissa discrètement à l'oreille de Blaise :

- Cet après-midi, 15h à la bibliothèque, rejoins-moi.

Blaise lui lança un regard interrogatif mais ne posa pas de question en voyant la tête décomposée d'Hermione. Celle-ci partie s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, à côté de Ginny, et commença à manger sans même adresser un regard à Harry et Ron qui se trouvaient juste en face.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ? Tu as une tête qui fait peur, on dirait que tu viens d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un…

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny qui la regardait avec un regard inquiet. Hermione lui fit un sourire et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle finit son repas et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention d'en apprendre plus sur ce dont lui avait parlé la mère de Blaise. Elle se rendit pourtant vite compte que les livres de la bibliothèque n'étaient pas adaptés à ses recherches et que les livres qui l'intéressaient devaient se trouver dans la réserve. Malheureusement, elle n'y avait pas accès. Elle continua donc ses recherches quelques temps, en attendant l'arrivée de Blaise. Celui-ci arriva à 15h pile.

- Bon alors Granger, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ? J'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'as pas fait venir dans la bibliothèque pour rien !

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en entendant Blaise l'appeler par son nom de famille, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bon. Elle décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et tendit directement la lettre à Blaise. Celui-ci, reconnaissant certainement l'écriture, fronça les sourcils et commença la lecture. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la lecture de la lettre et lorsqu'il eut fini, il fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione qui remarqua que son teint était devenu livide.

- Elsa, hein ?

- On dirait bien oui…

- Je me rappelle d'une Elsa quand j'étais petit. Enfin juste un visage en fait… Jamais je n'aurais fait le rapprochement.

- On avait à peine trois ans Zabini, tu ne pouvais pas te rappeler. Et mes souvenirs ont été effacés.

- La fille de Voldemort… Tu passes de née-moldu à fille du plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps, je trouve que c'est une assez bonne promotion, tout de même !

Il réussit à tirer un petit sourire à Hermione, mais celui-ci était bien fade par rapport à celui qu'elle pouvait afficher d'habitude.

- Eh, dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire !

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant pas vraiment comme la situation pourrait être pire.

- Et bien oui, tu pourrais vraiment être ma sœur ! Imagine un peu le truc, on s'est embrassé quand même ! Ce serait un peu incestueux, tout ça…

Le sourire d'Hermione se fit alors plus franc, la remarque de Blaise venant d'achever de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

- Allez Elsa, on sourit ! On est les deux seuls au courant à Poudlard, et on fera en sorte que ça continue comme ça. Il n'y aura pas de soucis, aucune chance que Voldemort pense que tu es sa fille.

- Tu comptes vraiment m'appeler Elsa ? C'est assez étrange quand même… Et puis, tu ne peux pas le faire devant les autres.

- C'est assez étrange, mais… Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu des brides de souvenirs, et les seuls souvenirs heureux qui me reviennent sont ceux où le visage d'une petite fille de mon âge, d'à peine trois ans, me sourit. Et je me souviens de l'appeler Elly, tout le temps… Ce sont les seuls souvenirs heureux que j'ai. Après que tu sois partie, mes parents se sont renfermés… Ce n'était plus la joie à la maison, il n'y a plus vraiment eu de périodes très heureuses…

- Va pour Elly alors, je devrais m'y habituer… Mais pas devant les autres Blaise, ça soulèverait beaucoup trop de question !

- Evidemment, prend-moi pour un imbécile aussi !

- Je n'oserai pas voyons ! Sang-pur… Fille de Voldemort… Descendante de Salazar Serpentard… Je pense que ça fait un peu trop pour moi tout ça, Blaise.

- Alors ne soit pas tout ça. Reste Hermione, Elly pour moi, une fille chouette qui se soucie des autres et qui n'en a absolument rien à faire de Voldemort et de ses idéologies.

- Oui, je pense que je peux être Hermione… Merci Blaise.

- Pas de quoi Elly. Bon, ce soir c'est fête chez les Serpentard, comme d'habitude ! Tu viens n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense oui, je vais avoir besoin de décompresser quelque peu…

- Parfait, on se voit ce soir alors ! Je te laisse, j'ai cours à 16h !

Hermione regarda Blaise filer vers son cours et se dit qu'elle devrait en faire autant. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas de la bibliothèque de l'après-midi, ratant par la même occasion tous ses cours de la journée. Elle n'assista pas non plus au repas du soir. Elle ne quitta la bibliothèque qu'une heure avant la fête chez les Serpentard. Elle se rendit dans son dortoir pour s'habiller. Elle enfila une robe assez courte avec un collant noir et des bottines à talon, puis lâcha ses cheveux pour qu'ils tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Ensuite, elle se rendit chez les Serpentard où le mot de passe, « Sang-pur », ne lui parut plus si inadapté. Elle se glissa alors dans l'antre des dragons.

* * *

**(1) Alors c'est un sceau totalement inventé, tout droit sorti du fin fond de mon cerveau, et qui ne vient pas du tout de J.K Rowling !**

**(2) C'est encore sorti de mon cerveau loufoque ça… Voilà, il me fallait un titre, je l'ai inventé !**

**Voilà, fin de ce troisième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous paraîtra un peu plus intéressant avec ces quelques révélations !**

**Et sinon, je suis toujours preneuse pour quelques reviews ;) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**C.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un secret dévoilé

**Et voilà donc le chapitre quatre ! :)**

**Pour Sscg : Merci pour ta review ! Pour le sceau je me suis dit qu'on ne savait rien sur la mère de Blaise, à part qu'elle était d'une très grande beauté. Du coup je me suis dit que la rose la représentait bien ! Puis le serpent, toujours pour le côté Serpentard, le côté Mage Noir, tout ça tout ça ! :p Donc voilà ! Et je trouvais que "tonton Voldy" faisait un bon papa :') (Ou pas xD) Voilà voilà, encore merci pour ta review ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Un secret dévoilé**

- Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Blaise assit dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentard, un joint dans la bouche et un verre de whisky Pur Feu dans la main. Elle s'approcha de lui, prit son verre et le vida d'un trait, sans faire attention à tous les regards des Serpentard qui s'étaient tournés vers elle.

- J'en avais bien besoin tiens !

- J'ai cru voir ça oui ! Enfin doucement sur l'alcool quand même, je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves nue sur une table…

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'apprécierais pas de me voir nue ?

Hermione fit un petit sourire coquin à Blaise, qui lui répondit en l'attrapant par les hanches et en la déposant sur ses genoux. Il lui murmura alors quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Ce que je n'apprécierais pas, c'est le fait que tous les autres garçons te voient nue en même temps !

La jeune Gryffondor, plus si Gryffondor que ça, se leva, descendit un autre verre de whisky, et partit se déhancher sur la « piste de danse », c'est-à-dire le centre de la salle commune des Serpentard qui avaient poussé tous les fauteuils sur les côtés. Hermione bougeait les hanches en rythme avec la musique, ses bras remuant tout autour d'elle. Blaise l'observait, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il la trouvait belle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer se déhancher. Mais il fut vite coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Draco, qui s'assit sur le fauteuil juste à côté du sien.

- Elle se déhanche pas mal, la sang-de-bourbe, quand même… Un verre du whisky Pur Feu peut changer une femme !

- La ferme Draco. Laisse-là tranquille un peu.

- Tu défends ta copine Zab' ?

- C'est possible.

Draco lui jeta un regard étonné. Il avait bien remarqué le rapprochement de plus en plus marqué de son ami avec la Gryffondor, notamment quand elle lui avait murmuré quelque chose le midi même à l'oreille, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Blaise puisse faire d'Hermione sa petite-amie.

- T'es pas sérieux Blaise quand même ? Une sang-de-bourbe ? Et tes parents, ils vont dire quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe, imbécile !

Se rendant aussitôt compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de proférer, Blaise se mordit la lèvre inférieur et mit son cerveau en marche pour trouver une excuse valable à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est Hermione qui vint aussitôt à sa rescousse, revenant de la piste de danse :

- Enfin ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que ce n'est pas très joli comme mot, Malfoy. On ne dit pas sang-de-bourbe, mais née-moldu, quand on est poli. Ce que tu n'es pas, c'est indéniable !

Les deux verres de whisky qu'elle avait ingurgité lui déliaient la langue de façon très rapide. Blaise lui attrapa la main et la regarda dans le fin fond des yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour mettre Draco en rogne. Mais Hermione n'était visiblement pas décidée à se calmer, trop heureuse d'enfin pouvoir dire ses quatre vérités en face à Draco.

- Tu te prends pour qui, sérieusement ? Pour un dieu ? Tout ça parce qu'une bande de gamine écervelées te suit à la trace et que tu es né dans la bonne famille ? Enfin, si on peut parler de « bonne famille »… Des générations d'hommes et de femmes tous prêts à lécher les bottes d'un Mage Noir, tout ça pour être du côté des vainqueurs de cette guerre. Sans vouloir te vexer, Malfoy, je pense que tu as choisi le mauvais côté. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu portes le nom des Malfoy que tu seras épargné, au contraire ! Alors arrête un peu avec cet air supérieur que tu affiches constamment sur ton visage car non, tu n'es pas supérieur à moi, loin de là !

Elle avait débité sa tirade sans respirer, sans même prendre le temps de jeter un regard vers Draco ou Blaise, se doutant que cela l'aurait déstabilisé. Elle voulait absolument dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et ne voulait pas se laisser décourager par les regards des deux garçons. Quand elle croisa enfin leur regard, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas les observer durant sa tirade. Les yeux arrondis de surprise de Blaise, montrant aussi un peu d'inquiétude, l'aurait aussitôt coupé dans le long monologue qu'elle venait de faire si elle les avait croisé pendant celui-ci. Mais le pire fut le regard de Draco. Elle y trouva la colère à laquelle elle s'attendait. Ces yeux étaient flamboyants, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Mais Hermione vit beaucoup plus que de la colère dans le regard de Draco. Elle vit aussi de la tristesse. Ses yeux, d'un gris si clair d'habitude, s'étaient transformés en un océan de nuance de gris et de bleu, brillants tellement que si Hermione ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Draco en face d'elle, elle aurait pensé que la personne avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Euh Elly, on va y aller hein ! Genre se promener un peu dans les cachots, et tout et tout… Je vais te présenter les chauves-souris… Bref, on bouge d'ici !

Hermione maudit Blaise d'être incapable de garder un secret sans faire de gaffe. Aussitôt qu'il avait prononcé « Elly », la jeune fille avait vu le regard de Draco passait de la colère à la surprise.

- Elly ? Pourquoi Elly ?

- Euh… J'ai dit Elly ? Non, franchement, je ne vois pas, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire !

-Blaise, la ferme. Vraiment, la ferme ! On bouge.

Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de la salle commune, se dirigeant vers la salle sur demande. Mais tellement énervé, elle s'arrêta au coin d'un couloir et se retourna vers Blaise, lui lançant un regard noir.

- Non mais sérieusement Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Devant Malfoy, y'a pas idée… Imagine qu'il apprenne qui je suis, tu te rends compte ?

- Elly je suis désolée, vraiment ! J'ai trop bu et trop fumé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu devrais boire et fumer plus souvent, Zab', on apprend des choses.

La voix de Draco venait de retentir dans le couloir, encore plus froide que d'habitude.

- Alors Granger, on cache des choses ?

Hermione se sentit faible. Si jamais Draco apprenait qui elle était, lui qui était probablement déjà un Mangemort, Voldemort serait au courant. Draco la détestait, il irait immédiatement informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La vision d'Hermione commença à se brouiller et elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle était totalement incapable de les retenir. Toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée depuis le matin commençait à redescendre et elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle sentit alors ses jambes trembler et pensa qu'elle allait s'effondrer, mais Blaise l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Draco, si tu t'avises de raconter ce que tu as vu ce soir, je te promets que plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi, hormis le jour où je te tuerai…

- Blaise, t'es mon ami, si tu me demandes une faveur, je le fais. Mais arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure en salle commune en prétendant qu'il n'y a rien. Je sais que je ne suis pas tendre avec Granger, mais je pense avoir assez souvent été là pour te soutenir.

Blaise regarda Draco, son ami, et resta hésitant pendant quelques minutes.

-Blaise… C'est… C'est un Mangemort…

Le regard d'Hermione était encore empli de larmes

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort Granger. Je ne sais même pas d'où tu tiens un truc pareil. Sûrement de la belette et de Potter.

Il releva la manche sur son bras droit et découvrit alors celui-ci, d'un blanc immaculé.

- J'ai beau être un enfoiré, je suis loin de croire aux imbécilités de Voldemort et de mes parents.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'insultes tout le temps ?

- J'ai une réputation à tenir, Granger. Même si je n'y crois pas, il y a certains Serpentard qui eux y croient, et je ne peux pas me permettre que mes parents, ou pire, Voldemort, pensent que je ne suis pas leur exemple.

- Bien, ravie d'apprendre que tu as une conscience et peut-être même un cœur, Malfoy, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune raison de répondre à tes questions sur qui je suis, juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité !

- Tu m'as vraiment écouté, Granger ? Je te déteste, c'est clair et net, mais au-delà de ça, je suis contre Voldemort, contre lui, tu m'entends ? Et si cela t'effraie tant qu'un Mangemort apprenne ton secret, j'en déduis que ce que tu sais, ou ce que tu es, ne doit pas être appris par Voldemort et que tu fais donc front contre lui. Et avec un gaffeur comme Zabini, je ne suis pas certain que ton secret fasse long feu ! Un peu d'aide, c'est pas mal des fois, non ?

Zabini fit une petite moue contrariée lorsqu'il entendit la remarque de Draco, mais ne protesta pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas géré la situation tout à l'heure.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me certifie que tout ce que je pourrais t'apprendre restera entre nous et que tu ne courras pas, dès que tu seras au courant, le raconter à Voldemort ?

- Arrête d'être naïve Granger ! Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais l'absence de marque sur mon bras devrait déjà t'indiquer pas mal de chose, notamment le fait que je ne fais pas parti des Mangemorts.

- Pour l'instant.

- Tu es encore plus bornée que je ne l'imaginais, c'est pas possible… Dis-lui Zab', dis-lui que je n'ai rien à voir avec les Mangemorts !

- Tu sais Elly, une personne de plus à partager le secret, c'est peut-être une bonne idée… Après tout, Draco peut nous fournir des informations ! Même s'il n'est pas un Mangemort, son père l'est, lui… Et je t'assure qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Il est bête, mais pas méchant !

-Manquerait plus qu'il morde…

- Bon ça va bien, oui ? Je suis là et je vous entends, alors vous vous décidez, ou je cherche par moi-même ce que vous cachez. Je mettrais du temps, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour abandonner.

Hermione soupira. Elle se sentait piégée. Elle savait maintenant que Draco n'était pas un Mangemort, et selon l'avis de Blaise, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais ce n'est pas en cinq minutes qu'elle pourrait oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir en sept ans. Elle hésitait vraiment à lui dévoiler qui elle était, mais Blaise avait raison. Draco était une mine d'informations trop importante pour le laisser s'en aller. Elle devait partager son secret avec lui.

- Je veux que tu t'excuses.

Blaise et Draco lancèrent à Hermione le regard le plus surpris qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez eux. Elle se doutait bien de leur réaction mais s'en moquait totalement. Si elle devait collaborer avec cette fouine de Malfoy, elle voulait au moins avoir la satisfaction de l'entendre s'excuser. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas sincère, mais elle avait envie de le rabaisser comme il l'avait pendant sept ans. Elle attendit donc que la surprise lui passe et le vit réfléchir, comme soudain en proie à un immense dilemme. Le secret d'Hermione, ou sa dignité. Le choix eut pourtant l'air d'être fait assez rapidement :

-Je suis désolé.

-Allez Malfoy, un peu plus de conviction ! Je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux. Après tout, tu m'as rabaissé pendant sept ans, il y a bien un fond de remords en toi, non ? Sinon invente !

Blaise se retenait de rire, sachant pertinemment que cela n'arrangerait pas la situation.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire pendant ces sept années. Si je pouvais, j'effacerai tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire.

- Mais tu ne peux pas, c'est trop bête hein ? Bien, on va dire que ça fait l'affaire de toute façon. Mais je ne peux pas te raconter ça ici, des gens mal intentionnés pourraient écouter notre conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione fixa Draco, lui faisant bien comprendre que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ne regrettant pas un seul instant d'avoir écouté la conversation qu'Hermione avait eu avec Blaise.

- Allons dans la salle sur demande alors, ça te va Elly ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, c'est vraiment le seul endroit où l'on sera sûr de n'être dérangé par personne.

Ils marchèrent donc tous les trois en direction de la salle sur demande. Quiconque les aurait vus se serait posé des questions devant ce trio atypique. Il n'avait rien du trio d'or qu'Hermione avait pu connaitre quelques années auparavant, mais ce trio-ci était tout de même prometteur. Un trio qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'or, mais fait de vert et d'argent.

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ;)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours sympa ! Merci d'avance !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Petits secrets entre ami

**Et voici le chapitre cinq ! Bonne lecture ;)**

**Pour les reviews, merci Lale, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plait au moins un peu :)**

**Kenua : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait plaisir et je suis contente que mes chapitres t'aient plu ! J'adore aussi les fictions où Hermione traînent du côté des Serpentard, c'est certes moins réaliste, mais j'aime quand notre miss Je-sais-tout passe un peu du côté obscur :')**

**C.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Petits secrets entre amis**

- LA FILLE DE VORLDEMORT ? Hermione, tu te fous de moi là, n'est-ce pas ?

Tellement étonné qu'il était, Draco n'avait même pas fait attention à comment il venait d'appeler Hermione. Le Granger qui était de rigueur avait laissé place au prénom de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne releva pas, mettant cela sur le compte de la surprise du jeune homme.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'aurais préféré, crois-moi. C'est la mère de Blaise qui m'en a informé ce matin. Voldemort m'avait confié à elle et son mari, mais ils ont décidé quand j'avais trois ans qu'il était plus sûr pour moi de me faire adopter par une famille moldue.

- C'est pour ça le « Elly » ?

- Je m'appelais Elsa. Mais les parents de Blaise ont effacé tous mes souvenirs d'avant mes trois ans pour ma sécurité. Je ne me souvenais même plus de mon prénom, mais Blaise s'en souvient un petit peu.

- Et ben… C'est original comme histoire. On pourrait faire un bon roman sur ta vie Granger ! Euh… Pas Granger, finalement, si ?

- Si Granger, j'imagine… Tu veux m'appeler comment sinon ?

- Elsa c'est mignon… Mieux qu'Hermione en tout cas… Hermione ça faisait trop… Hermine !

- Merci Malfoy, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ce genre de compliment ! Bref, tu m'appelles comme bon te semble. Je pense que je devrais y aller, les autres Gryffondor vont se poser des questions si je continue à rentrer si tard à ma tour tous les soirs.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor ?

- Comment ça ?

- Fille de Voldemort, descendante de Salazar… Même en étant la fille la plus adorable du monde et sans une once de méchanceté, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu arriver chez les Gryffondor avec ton patrimoine génétique, à moins qu'il y ait eu un trucage…

- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement… Mais un trucage, comment cela serait possible ? Seul Dumbledore(1) a accès au Choixpeau !

- Et cela te semble si invraisemblable que ça qu'il puisse être au courant ?

- En y réfléchissant bien… Non, pas vraiment. Mais il ne m'en a jamais rien laissé voir, en tout cas. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait eu à me le cacher. Il savait qu'Harry, Ron et moi comptions bien nous battre, et cela aurait été pour le moins dramatique si je m'étais retrouvée face à Voldemort… Il aurait été plus logique de m'informer de ma… Condition avant !

- Bref Elly, on reparlera de tout ça demain ! Pour l'instant tu as raison, il faut que tu retournes à la tour des Gryffondor avant d'attirer trop sur toi les questions de tout le monde. Je te raccompagne un peu.

- Non Blaise ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas très loin, je vais y aller toute seule. Rentre plutôt avec Malfoy !

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je te raccompagne, c'est tout.

Hermione fut surprise par l'insistance de Blaise mais fut tout de même heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui faire le chemin jusqu'à sa tour. Elle salua donc Draco, pas amicalement mais au moins poliment, et partit en compagnie de Blaise vers sa tour. En sortant de la salle, Blaise glissa la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, ce qui eut l'effet de la faire sourire. Ils marchèrent tout d'abord silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, puis Hermione prit la parole :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi gaffeur ! Maintenant, on est obligé de se coltiner Malfoy.

- Encore désolé… C'est vrai que j'ai pas assuré ce soir… Mais je reste convaincu qu'il pourra nous aider. Pour découvrir ce que Voldemort sait déjà, pour savoir s'il parle de toi, s'il te recherche… Ou même pour t'aider à comprendre qui tu es !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu avais vu la bibliothèque dont dispose la famille de Draco, tu comprendrais ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livre de magie noire dans une seule pièce. Ne fait pas cette tête Elly, je suis sûre que plusieurs de ces ouvrages pourraient aider à comprendre certaines choses, comme le pouvoir exceptionnel dont ma mère prétend que tu disposes.

- Tu n'as pas peur pour tes parents Blaise ?

- Peur ? Pourquoi ?

- Ils m'ont protégé et ont désobéi au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire lorsqu'il l'apprendra ?

- Je suis sûre qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, Elly. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je suis sûr que ça ira !

- Oui…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent non loin de la tour des Gryffondor, Blaise tira un peu sur le bras d'Hermione dont il tenait la main, pour la faire s'arrêter.

- Je vais te laisser ici Elly. Je ne voudrais pas que les autres se posent des questions s'ils te voyaient arriver main dans la main avec moi !

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais finir le chemin toute seule. Retourne donc voir si Malfoy n'a pas répandu mon secret dans tous les cachots !

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton sérieux, mais Blaise savait, notamment grâce à son regard malicieux, qu'elle avait plus confiance en Draco qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Il tira délicatement sur son bras dont il avait emprisonné la main pour la rapprocher de lui. Il posa son autre main sur sa hanche et la colla tout contre lui, son visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Hermione commençait à paniquer. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà embrassé Blaise, mais cela n'avait rien de sérieux et leur relation, en cet instant précis, semblait bien plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant, lorsque Blaise posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione, tout cela lui sembla très naturel. Elle répondit au baiser du jeune homme, allant même jusqu'à jouer avec sa langue. Mais lorsque Blaise passa sa main sous son tee-shirt pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, Hermione se tendit instinctivement et recula aussitôt, laissant une expression surprise apparaître sur le visage de Blaise.

- Je euh… Je… Je dois y aller ! On va… On va m'attendre !

Hermione partit à toute vitesse rejoindre son dortoir, ne laissant pas le temps à Blaise de répliquer. C'est complètement perdu qu'il marcha jusqu'à son propre dortoir où il retrouva Draco allongé dans son lit en train de lire un livre.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Zab' ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un zombie…

- J'ai embrassé Elly…

- Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois.

- Non, mais j'ai… J'ai essayé d'aller un peu plus loin…

- Plus loin ? Dans un couloir ? Je ne savais pas que tu suivais mes traces, Zab' !

- Arrête de tout le temps tout prendre à la légère Draco, merde ! J'ai juste passé une main sous son tee-shirt, ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose…

- Et alors ? Elle t'a repoussé ? Tu sais, c'est Granger ! Sainte-nitouche comme elle est, ce n'est pas si étonnant ! Elle n'a probablement jamais fait grand-chose avec Weasmoche…

- Draco, la ferme… Tu sais que tu es insupportable ?

- On me le dit souvent oui…

- C'est pas tant le fait qu'elle m'ait repoussé qui m'inquiète… Mais quand je l'ai embrassé, tout aller parfaitement bien, elle a même répondu ! Mais si tu avais vu sa tête terrifiée quand j'ai passé ma main sous son tee-shirt, toi aussi tu te serais posé des questions !

- Terrifiée, tu dis ?

- Pire que ça même…

- C'est effectivement assez étrange. Enfin tu lui en parleras demain au pire. Pour l'instant, j'aimerai bien dormir, alors Zab', tu te tais maintenant !

- Toujours aussi réconfortant, y'a pas à dire… Allez, bonne nuit vieux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les yeux encore à demi-fermés par le manque de sommeil. Elle avait passé le peu de temps où elle avait dormi à faire des cauchemars, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Elle revoyait cet homme, sa cape lui couvrant le visage, ses mains de plus en plus pressante. Hermione ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, essayant de chasser les images de sa tête, et se glissa sous la douche pour oublier. Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ginny et s'assit avec elle près de Luna. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir Blaise attablé avec les Serpentard. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui pose des questions sur ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. A la place des yeux de Blaise, elle croisa ceux de Draco. Celui-ci était en train de la fixer, une expression interrogatrice plaquée sur le visage. Hermione se doutait que Blaise avait dû lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle détourna donc les yeux de lui et reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner et sur la conversation qu'avaient Luna et Ginny.

- Mais Luna, c'est dans moins d'un mois ! Comment peux-tu ne pas encore avoir de robe ?

- Mais j'ai le temps, un mois c'est long, tout de même. Et puis, j'ai plein de jolie robe dans mon armoire.

- Ah non, hors de question ! Il te faut une nouvelle robe ! Je ne doute pas de la beauté de tes robes, mais pour le bal de Noël, une nouvelle robe s'impose ! On ira faire les magasins à Pré-au-Lard ensemble cette semaine !

C'est en écoutant cette conversation qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié ce léger détail qu'était le bal de Noël. Elle n'avait absolument aucune robe et, contrairement à Luna, n'avait pas de jolies robes dans son armoire. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Ginny se tourna vers elle :

- Tu viendras avec nous Hermione ?

- Oui, bonne idée ! J'avais complètement oublié le bal et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'acheter une robe. Prévenez-moi quand vous irez à Pré-au-Lard !

Elle avait dit cela à toute vitesse, venant de voir entrer Blaise dans la Grande Salle et préférant s'éclipser avant d'avoir une confrontation avec lui. Elle fila donc discrètement de la salle, préférant retourner à son dortoir pour préparer ses affaires de cours. Elle voulait être au point pour ses cours. Elle n'était peut-être plus une élève modèle, mais elle avait tout de même raté tous ses cours de la journée d'hier et préférait donc faire profil bas aujourd'hui. Une fois ses affaires prêtes, elle descendit donc de la tour des Gryffondor pour son premier cours. En regardant son emploi du temps, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui était comme toujours en commun avec les Serpentard. Elle maudit son emploi du temps, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se retrouverait à côté de Blaise. Elle descendit donc vers les cachots et se posa contre un mur, étant en avance d'une bonne demi-heure pour le cours. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Blaise et Draco serait eux-aussi en avance. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois face à face, se jetant des coups d'œil, mais ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Elly, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on parle cinq minutes ? En privé ?

Il avait clairement appuyé sur la dernière partie de sa phrase en lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire à Draco. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de remarques et s'éloigna quelques mètres plus loin, à une distance assez raisonnable pour ne pas entendre la conversation qui allait suivre.

- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Elly je… Je suis désolée si j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas hier soir… Mais tu avais l'air plutôt réceptive quand je t'ai embrassé, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait tant que ça que… Euh… Que j'aille plus loin…

Hermione rougit, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'aborder des sujets comme celui-ci. Pour autant, elle ne se laissa pas démonter et essaya de trouver une réponse correcte pour Blaise.

- Non ! Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal… J'avais envie de t'embrasser. C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment prête à avoir… Comment dire ? Des contacts physiques avec des garçons…

Blaise resta quelques secondes interdit devant les paroles de la jeune fille. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

- Elly, tu as eu peur hier soir ! Tu aurais vu ta tête, tu étais effrayée !

- Blaise, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça…

- Et moi ça me semble pourtant nécessaire ! Depuis quand une simple main sous un tee-shirt peut effrayer quelqu'un ? Que tu ne sois pas prête je peux le comprendre, mais ne me fait pas croire qu'il n'y a que ça…

- Blaise, je viens de te dire que je ne voulais VRAIMENT pas en parler…

- Et moi je viens de te dire que je voulais VRAIMENT en parler ! On ne va pas rester à s'embrasser en attendant que tu me repousses à chaque fois que j'essaye d'aller plus loin avec t…

- STOP ! J'AI DIT NON !

Hermione venait de crier plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Heureusement, personne n'était encore arrivé dans le couloir, mais Draco s'était retourné vers elle, surpris. Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur les joues d'Hermione et Blaise se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir cherché à en apprendre plus malgré le fait qu'Hermione lui ai dit d'arrêter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer avec elle, Rogue arrivant en avance, suivi de quelques Serpentard. Aussitôt, Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle et se retrouva à côté de Ginny avant même que Blaise ait le temps d'esquisser un mouvement dans sa direction. Il se plaça donc à côté de Draco, frustré de ne pas avoir obtenu plus d'information et d'avoir fait pleurer Hermione.

* * *

**(1) Dans mon histoire, Dumbledore est toujours vivant. Draco n'étant pas Mangemort, il n'a pas eu pour mission de le tuer, et Rogue n'a pas dû le faire à sa place.**

**Voili voulou les amis, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une sorcière puissante

**Chapitre six en ligne ! Et euh... Non, je ne rends toujours pas la vie facile à Hermione ;)**

**Lale : Oui, j'adore les Dramione mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le personnage de Blaise, du coup j'aime qu'il fasse des apparitions dans mes histoires ! Et puis si Hermione était de suite avec Draco, ça serait quand même un peu étrange ! Donc voilà ;) Merci pour ta review !**

**C.**

* * *

**Chapitre six : Une sorcière puissante**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Hermione et Blaise avaient discuté à propos de la fuite de la Gryffondor, et ils n'avaient plus réellement eu de contact depuis. Un matin de décembre, seulement une semaine avant le bal de Noël, avait lieu la visite trimestrielle à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny, Luna et Hermione y allèrent donc ensemble, en quête d'une robe pour Hermione et Luna, Ginny ayant déjà trouvé la sienne.

- La mienne est noire, fendue sur le côté tout le long de la jambe, avec un décolleté assez plongeant.

- Et qui sera l'heureux cavalier qui aura vue sur ce décolleté ?

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme redoutant la réaction d'Hermione à l'annonce du nom de son cavalier.

- Et bien euh… J'y vais avec Harry.

Hermione décida de ne pas faire d'histoire et sourit à Ginny.

- Oh, d'accord ! Et toi Luna, avec qui est-ce que tu vas au bal ?

- Avec Neville. Il a eu la gentillesse de me le demander ce matin au petit-déjeuner !

Ginny et Hermione hochèrent la tête, contente pour leur amie qu'elle ait trouvé un cavalier. Luna regarda alors Hermione :

- Et toi Hermione, tu ne nous as pas parlé de ton cavalier !

- Hm… Je pense que… Enfin il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de m'en parler, mais je pense que je vais y aller avec Blaise.

Hermione s'attendait à une réaction plutôt négative et ne fut pas étonnée de voir ses deux amies ouvrirent de grands yeux, puis froncer les sourcils.

- Avec Blaise Zabini ? Il y a quelque chose entre lui et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment Ginny. On s'est embrassé une fois ou deux, rien de plus. Enfin bref, allons à la recherche de ces magnifiques robes qui nous attendent !

Elles partirent donc dans le premier magasin qu'elles rencontrèrent et s'attaquèrent aux étagères et portants à la recherche de la robe de leurs rêves. Après un après-midi intense de shopping, elles trouvèrent leur bonheur. Luna avait trouvé une jolie petite robe jaune pastel, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Celle-ci était sertie de petits diamants sur tout le col. Hermione, elle, avait trouvé une robe vert flamboyant. Elle était plus courte, arrivant à mi-cuisse, et s'attachait autour du cou par un nœud. Des petites perles argentées recouvraient l'ensemble de la robe, donnant une impression étoilée. Elles rentrèrent donc à Poudlard, contente de leurs trouvailles. Sur le chemin de son dortoir, Hermione croisa Draco. Il l'interpella et Ginny, après avoir lancé un regard peu sûr à son amie, partie seule en direction de son dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ?

- Salle sur demande, on parlera de ça là-bas, suis-moi.

Hermione le suivit donc jusqu'à la salle sur demande, intrigué par ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Une fois arrivée, elle vit Draco se placer devant le mur et se concentrer. La porte apparue alors et tous deux se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione vit alors une toute petite pièce, éclairée avec de multiples bougies et chandeliers. Deux fauteuils et une petite table basse se trouvaient au milieu.

- Joli ! Bon, tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Assieds-toi !

- Chef oui chef…

- Bon ok… J'ai envoyé un hibou à mon père il y a une semaine ou deux pour avoir quelques ouvrages de la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy. Je lui ai bien sûr dit que c'était pour des cours et j'ai demandé des ouvrages de toutes sortes, histoire qu'il ne se doute de rien.

- Et tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

- Au début j'ai regardé tous les livres qui me semblaient intéressants, et je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Des livres sur la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, mais rien qui n'indiquait qu'il avait eu une fille, ou même une conquête. Et puis au milieu de tout cela, j'ai trouvé un tout petit carnet que je n'avais pas demandé à mon père, ne connaissant pas son existence. Il est tellement petit qu'il a dû se faufiler entre deux livres que je lui avais empruntés. Et dans ce livre, il y a seulement des dates et quelques mots. Dis-moi Hermione, quel jour es-tu né ?

- Le 19 septembre 1979, pourquoi ?

- Regarde, je l'ai amené. Ici, à la troisième page, on peut voir « 19/09/79 » écrit, avec Xintia inscrit juste à côté. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu, j'ai fait des recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui correspondait. Alors j'ai ensuite cherché pour voir s'il s'agissait d'un prénom ou d'un nom de famille. J'ai fouillé dans toutes sortes de livres pour trouver s'il y avait une mention d'elle. Et ce n'est que dans le dernier livre que j'ai eu entre les mains que j'ai trouvé son nom. Apparemment les autres livres n'en faisaient pas mention délibérément. L'auteur qui a écrit ce dernier livre a apparemment été assassiné peu après la sortie de son livre, dans des circonstances assez troubles. Et le livre a été retiré des ventes, ils ont même tous été brûlés.

- Mais comment peux-tu en avoir un exemplaire s'ils ont tous été brûlés ?

- La bibliothèque Malfoy regorge de bien des choses étranges. Si un livre n'est nul part ailleurs, c'est bien chez nous qu'on pourra le trouver. Enfin bref, le livre parle de cette Xintia comme d'une légende. Selon cet auteur, ce serait une des sorcières les plus puissantes de tous les temps, mais elle n'existerait pas vraiment. Selon cette légende, le fils que pourrait avoir cette femme serait maudit à jamais dès sa naissance, étant voué à se transformer à chaque pleine lune. Bref, tu l'as deviné, le premier loup-garou. Mais s'il s'agissait d'une fille, elle deviendrait alors aussi puissante qu'elle, surpassant toutes les sorcières existantes, mais aussi n'importe quel sorcier.

- Mais cette légende doit dater de plusieurs siècles, quel rapport avec moi ?

- Laisse-moi continuer. La date de naissance de cette Xintia serait un 19 septembre, pour une raison que je n'ai pas très bien comprise, une histoire de jour favorable pour les naissances, un charabia dans le genre ! Et elle a eu une fille, qui a elle-même engendré une fille, et ainsi de suite. Il n'y a apparemment eu qu'un seul garçon mais il s'agissait de jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, ce qui n'a pas coupé court aux naissances féminines, et qui mène apparemment jusqu'à toi.

- Tu veux dire que Voldemort aurait recherché cette femme, descendante de Xintia, pour être sûr d'engendrer une fille qui serait la sorcière la plus puissante qui existe, au risque qu'elle soit plus forte que lui et puisse le battre ?

- Je pense que tu as tout juste. Et je pense aussi qu'il ne pensait pas que tu pourrais te dresser contre lui, il t'avait laissé entre les mains de la famille Zabini, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'ils le trahiraient. Tu aurais dû être élevée au milieu de la magie noire si les parents de Blaise avaient eu les idéologies que Voldemort leur prêtait.

- Mais ils l'ont trahi…

Draco se rendit compte du frisson qui parcourut le corps de la jeune fille.

- Tu as froid ? Tu veux une couverture ? Je dois bien pouvoir trouver ça quelque part !

- Non non, je n'ai pas froid. J'ai peur pour eux Draco… Je ne les connais même pas et c'est inimaginable de penser à tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, juste pour me sauver, pour sauver les idées qu'ils pensaient être les bonnes. Dès que Voldemort le saura, il les tuera. Il ne laissera pas passer une trahison comme ça, j'en suis sûre… Et Blaise qui fait comme si tout cela n'existait pas, comme si ce n'était pas possible. Il fait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas…

- Il se protège, il essaye de ne pas y penser. Il préfère ça plutôt que d'attendre le moment où ses parents pourraient se faire tuer. C'est compréhensible, non ?

- Oui, c'est sûr. J'aimerai bien pouvoir l'aider, qu'il se confie, c'est tout.

- Parce que tu te confies à lui toi, peut-être ?

Hermione reçut la remarque en pleine figure, lui faisant comme l'effet d'un coup de poing. Tous les souvenirs lui revinrent alors en mémoire, tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle revit l'homme encapuchonné, ses mains, ses longues mains fines et blanches comme la neige. Les larmes lui montèrent instinctivement aux yeux. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de les retenir mais celles-ci commençaient déjà à couler le long de ses joues. Ne voulant pas que Draco assiste à un tel spectacle, elle se leva rapidement et essaya de quitter la salle sur demande. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Draco qui lui attrapa le bras avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la porte.

- Arrête de fuir Hermione. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est sûrement pas à moi que tu le raconteras en premier, rien d'étonnant à ça. Mais arrête de tout le temps fuir les gens qui sont là pour toi.

- Parce que tu es là pour moi Draco ? Avec ce que tu viens de me dire ? Non je ne me suis pas confiée à Blaise, mais c'est totalement différent. Ce qu'il redoute, ça n'est pas arrivé, et ça n'arrivera peut-être pas si tout se passe bien. Et je suis aussi concernée que lui ! Ce ne sont pas mes parents, mais avec ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, leur mort me serait tout aussi douloureuse que s'il s'agissait de mes parents adoptifs ! Je pourrais l'aider, je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il ait un poids un peu moins important à porter !

- Et lui, il ne peut pas t'aider et faire en sorte que ton poids soit moins lourd à porter ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi non, Hermione ?

- PARCE QU'IL NE SAIT PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE DE SE FAIRE VIOLER !

Les larmes redoublèrent sur les joues d'Hermione et les yeux de Draco s'arrondirent de surprise. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Réconforter quelqu'un était déjà une chose compliquée pour Draco, mais une personne dans cette situation, c'était encore plus compliqué. Il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, encore debout près de la porte, et referma ses bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione fut d'abord surprise d'un tel geste de la part de Draco, puis se laissa aller contre son torse. C'est ce moment que choisit Blaise pour rentrer dans la salle sur demande. Et ce qu'il vit ne le remplit pas de joie. Draco s'écarta légèrement d'Hermione en le voyant rentrer, mais resta assez près d'elle pour que leurs bras soient collés l'un à l'autre. Les larmes de celle-ci s'étaient calmées, mais son visage était encore marqué par ses pleurs.

- Je vous cherche depuis un sacré moment, tous les deux…

Il avait parlé d'une voix neutre mais ses yeux disaient tout l'inverse. Ceux-ci lançaient des éclairs en direction de Draco et ne savaient pas très bien l'expression qu'ils devaient adoptés pour Hermione, entre colère et inquiétude.

- J'expliquai à Els… Hermione ce que je t'expliquais avoir découvert hier soir.

- Et c'est ça qui t'as fait pleurer, peut-être ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Je doute fortement que ce soit ce à quoi tu penses, Blaise…

- Oh toi, tu la ferme, Malfoy ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à elle ? C'est plus facile depuis que c'est plus une sang-de-bourbe hein ? Depuis que tu sais qu'elle a le sang-pur, plus pur que les nôtres réunis, n'est-ce pas ? C'est facile de s'intéresser à elle quand elle n'est plus une moins que rien au sang-impur !

Hermione regarda Blaise, un air choqué s'affichant sur son visage. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé dire ça, osé parler d'elle de cette manière.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant à ces idioties de sang-pur ou impur, Blaise. Tu ne fais que te ridiculiser Zab'… Tu ne fais que lui faire du mal, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je ne crois pas à ces conneries de sang, alors évite de lui faire croire que toi, tu y crois.

Draco se détourna et sortit de la salle sur demande, laissant Hermione et Blaise face à face.

- Tu lui as dit quoi, à Malfoy ?

- Il m'a poussé à bout, c'est sorti tout seul…

- Tu lui as dit quoi, Elsa ?

Ce prénom… Elle s'y faisait difficilement. Elly devenait de plus en plus une habitude, mais Elsa restait quelque chose de flou pour elle. Elle comprit l'état d'énervement de Blaise en l'entendant prononcer ce prénom.

- Ne me force pas à te le dire Blaise, s'il te plait…

- Alors quoi ? Je devrais attendre que tu te décides par toi-même ? Je devrais te laisser encore m'éviter comme tu le fais depuis deux semaines ? Je suis patient Elsa, très patient même, mais j'aime bien qu'on ne me prenne pas pour un imbécile !

- C'est compliqué pour moi d'en parler, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

- Ce qui est difficile à comprendre, c'est que tu en parles à Malfoy plutôt qu'à moi ! MALFOY, merde Elsa ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et Hermione frissonna. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir cela, mais elle se mit à avoir peur de Blaise. Il s'approchait d'elle d'un air tellement énervé, tellement menaçant, qu'Hermione recula et se retrouva collée au mur derrière elle.

- Blaise, s'il te plaît…

- C'est un peu trop facile de me dire s'il te plaît… Et non, il ne me plaît pas vraiment d'attendre encore des mois et des mois pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ! D'attendre encore des mois avant de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras parce que pendant tout ce temps, tu m'auras évité ! Tu te rends compte qu'en deux semaines, tu as dû parler plus à Malfoy qu'à moi ?

- Je ne comptais pas t'éviter indéfiniment… Je pensais même qu'on irait au bal ensemble, tous les deux…

- Et bien écoute, plutôt crever que d'y aller avec une fille que tout le monde prend pour une sang-de-bourbe.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle sur demande. Hermione s'effondra alors en pleurs sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. Bien qu'elle sache que Blaise ne pensait pas les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, ils avaient eu l'effet d'un couteau en plein ventre pour elle.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bon, Hermione s'en prend encore et toujours un peu plein la figure à cause de notre petit Blaisounet, mais ça devrait se calmer un peu par la suite ! Enfin je crois. Peut-être ! ;)**

**Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont la gentillesse de m'en écrire une ! Même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir que des personnes suivent mon histoire et l'apprécie ! :)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une proposition intriguante

**Et voici le chapitre sept ! :) Je mets un peu plus de temps à poster, c'est parce que je suis en train d'écrire un OS et qu'il est assez long, il me prend un peu de temps parce que j'ai envie qu'il soit FARPAIT ! :D**

**Petites réponses aux reviews :**

**lucie34 : Ahahhh, vous n'allez pas savoir tout de suite qui a violé Hermione, j'aime faire traîner un peu les secrets ;) Et non, ce n'est pas un R :p**

**Lale : Merci encore, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu continues à suivre ma fiction, j'espère que la suite va te plaire encore une fois ;)**

**Nadjy : Les joies du site Fanfiction, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut :') Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire te plait ! :)**

**C.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Une proposition intriguante.**

Lorsque Draco vit arriver Hermione le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle, les yeux gonflés par les pleurs, et Blaise avec des cernes sous les yeux, il se douta aussitôt que la discussion ne s'était pas bien passée lorsqu'il s'était éclipsé le soir d'avant. Il attendit qu'Hermione finisse de déjeuner et la suivit lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, sentant le regard froid de Blaise dans son dos.

- Elsa !

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait appelé comme cela, mais ce nom lui allait très bien et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le prononcer.

- Draco ?

- Je, hm… J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec Blaise, hier soir ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Tu sais, il s'énerve vite des fois, mais il regrette vite aussi…

- J'attends de voir le moment où il regrettera ce qu'il a dit, alors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Pas grand-chose… Qu'il n'irait pas au bal avec une fille que tout le monde prend pour un sang-de-bourbe…

- Ah… Effectivement, il n'y a pas été de mains mortes.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Du coup tu… Tu n'as pas de cavalier pour le bal ?

- Je euh… Non, pas pour l'instant. Et toi ? Tu dois avoir une ribambelle de propositions !

- Oui, une ribambelle…

- Et tu as fait ton choix ?

- Je pense oui. Dis Elsa, vu que tu n'y vas pas avec Blaise, tu voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants. Aller au bal ? Avec Draco Malfoy ? Le plus fou pour elle n'était même pas que Draco lui demande, mais qu'elle envisage d'accepter. Elle regarda Draco quelques minutes, le voyant se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air légèrement gêné. Et Hermione comprit. Elle comprit qu'il lui proposait cela par gentillesse, pour essayer de lui faire oublier sa dispute avec Blaise. Et cela la toucha, encore plus en sachant que cela venait de Draco.

- Oui, j'aimerai bien venir au bal avec toi, Draco.

Elle lui sourit gentiment mais vit que c'était trop pour Draco, sa demande étant au-delà de la gentillesse qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer. Elle le salua donc et aller commencer à partir vers sa salle de cours, quand Draco la rattrapa par le bras.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur… Tu-sais-quoi. Il faudrait que tu évites de trop te faire remarquer en cours. Retiens ta magie. Selon les livres, ton pouvoir va commencer à prendre de l'ampleur maintenant que tu es au courant de ta condition. J'ai trouvé quelques ouvrages qui parlent de la maîtrise des pouvoirs puissants. Je pourrais t'aider à t'entraîner un peu, histoire que tu ne détruises pas Poudlard dès que tu sortiras ta baguette magique !

- Merci, c'est gentil. Il faudra qu'on fasse ça discrètement, toujours dans la salle sur demande si on veut que personne ne le découvre. Et je vais essayer de la pas trop utiliser la magie en attendant.

-Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de moi dans nos cours en commun, je ferais la majorité des sorts pour que tu n'aies pas à faire trop d'efforts.

- Alors, on ne me tient plus au courant de ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

Draco et Hermione se tournèrent vers Blaise, qui avait l'air plus blessé qu'en colère.

- Draco a découvert que mes pouvoirs allaient se développer maintenant que j'étais au courant de leur existence. Je vais devoir éviter d'utiliser ma magie devant tout le monde. Il proposait gentiment de se mettre à côté de moi en cours pour faire la majorité des sorts à ma place.

- Parce que moi j'en suis incapable, Elly ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir très envie de me côtoyer la dernière fois qu'on a parlé tous les deux.

- Elly…

- J'ai accepté que Draco se mette à côté de moi, ça sera plus simple. Vu que c'est lui qui m'aidera à canaliser mes pouvoirs, c'est plus logique que ce soit lui qui me surveille en cours, il saura mieux que toi à quel point il faut que j'évite de pratiquer tel ou tel sort.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider…

- Aider une fille que les autres croient être une sang-de-bourbe ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire vivre un tel calvaire Blaise.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit… Mais comment peux-tu accepter que Draco t'aide alors qu'il t'a humilié pendant plus de six ans, tandis que je n'ai sorti qu'une seule petite phrase ?

- Draco m'a surpris dans le bon sens en étant sympa avec moi. Toi tu m'as juste déçu.

Hermione détourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, ou Draco arriva peu de temps après et s'assit près d'elle.

- Draco… Tu sais que pour tout le monde je suis une née-moldu quand même ? Ils sont tous en train de nous regarder comme des bêtes de foire… Tu n'as pas peur pour ta réputation ?

- Ma réputation ? Mes parents n'ont plus l'influence qu'ils avaient auparavant auprès de Voldemort, même si elle reste importante. Et puis si perdre de ma réputation pouvait faire en sorte que Pansy et Millicent arrête de me suivre partout, je la perds avec plaisir ! Tant que mes parents croient que je reste dans le droit chemin et que mon père continue de m'informer des plans de Voldemort, tout va bien. Ce qui se passe à Poudlard leur importe peu, ils n'ont aucune raison de se renseigner sur moi, j'ai toujours été irréprochable.

- Ah ça, tu l'as dit !

La pointe d'ironie que laissait transparaître Hermione interpella Draco qui se retourna vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Els… Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait subir durant les six dernières années. J'espère que tu comprends maintenant que je ne pensais absolument rien de ce que je te disais, j'essayais juste de garder ma couverture.

Il s'était déjà excusé quand il avait voulu qu'Hermione lui révèle son secret, mais Hermione savait que la sincérité n'y était pas vraiment, qu'il avait fait cela juste parce qu'elle l'y avait forcé. Là, c'était différent. La jeune fille fut touchée par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre et se pencha vers son voisin pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. C'est ce moment que choisirent Ron et Harry pour passer dans la rangée juste à côté d'eux. Harry ne put empêcher un air choqué d'apparaître sur son visage et Ron manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son ex petite-amie en train d'embrasser sur la joue leur pire ennemi de toujours. Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander des explications à Hermione car leur professeur de potion entra dans la salle et le cours commença. La journée se déroulait sans incident jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione sorte de son dernier cours de l'après-midi. Elle fut alors interpellée par Ron et Harry.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy ?

- Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, Ron.

- Pardon ? Hermione, c'est un abruti, tu t'en rappelles ? Un imbécile de première classe qui n'a jamais arrêté de t'insulter depuis ta première année à Poudlard !

Au moment où Ron finissait sa tirade, Draco passa près d'eux. Il avait sûrement entendu la conversation, mais fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'il passa près d'Hermione, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Après le repas, salle sur demande. On commence les entraînements.

Hermione lui fit un sourire pour montrer son accord et il disparut au détour d'un couloir.

- Je viens de te dire que cela ne te regardait absolument pas Ron. Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

- Alors quoi, c'est tout ? Il vient vers toi en te murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille et tu tombes aussitôt dans son lit ?

- C'est assez petit ça, comme remarque. Mais comment ça s'est passé avec Lavande, Ron ? Il t'a juste fallu lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille aussi ?

Elle sentait la colère montait en elle, plus forte que jamais. Mais elle essaya tout de même de se contenir, sachant que ses émotions pouvaient déteindre sur ses pouvoirs(1). Elle ne voulait pas qu'un incident arrive en plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard. Elle s'attendait à ce que Ron réplique, mais c'est Harry qui ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu es injuste Hermione, il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs.

- Quand on fait une erreur, on s'excuse auprès des gens que l'on a blessés, en général.

- C'est ça que tu veux Hermione, des excuses ?

- Non Ron, maintenant c'est un petit peu tard, vois-tu. Le mieux, c'est de s'excuser dès qu'on se rend compte de l'erreur que l'on a commis.

- Ne me dit pas que Malfoy s'est excusé ? J'aurais du mal à y croire…

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il s'est excusé. Deux fois !

Elle abandonna les deux garçons, surpris, en plein milieu du couloir et décida de rejoindre la bibliothèque avant d'aller dîner, étant un lieu qui avait le don de la calmer. Elle y passe une heure, puis rejoignit la Grande Salle où elle mangea en compagnie de Ginny. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite pour rejoindre Draco dans la salle sur demande. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait demandé à Blaise de les rejoindre mais compris bien vite que c'était le cas quand elle vit les deux jeunes hommes assis par terre, chacun contre un mur de la salle sur demande qui s'était transformée pour l'occasion en une immense salle vide. Elle resta debout devant la porte refermée de la salle, attendant qu'un des garçons dise quelque chose, mais un silence lourd et pesant régna dans la pièce. Draco se leva alors et fit signe à Hermione de le suivre au milieu de la pièce.

- Bien, on va te faire exécuter quelques sortilèges de base pour voir comment tes pouvoirs ont évolué depuis que tu sais qui tu es. Tu pourrais par exemple invoquer un patronus, pour voir s'il est plus réaliste qu'avant ?

- Mon patronus avait déjà sa forme animale depuis longtemps, Draco. Je doute qu'il puisse être différent de celui que je faisais avant.

- Il pourrait être plus lumineux, avoir des contours mieux tracés… Je ne sais pas trop, essaye quand même, on ne sait jamais.

- Très bien.

Hermione pointa sa baguette devant elle et prononça la formule « Expecto Patronum ». Un jais de lumière jaillit alors de la baguette d'Hermione. La loutre qui était son patronus apparut alors, mieux dessinée et lumineuse que jamais. Mais ce ne fut pas la plus impressionnant. Les garçons présents avec elle dans la pièce se laissèrent alors submergés par une joie qu'ils n'avaient jamais éprouvée. Une joie qui était plus forte que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Lorsqu'Hermione abaissa sa baguette et fit disparaître son patronus, ils restèrent tous les trois abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Et bien… Ne me dit pas que ton patronus était déjà comme ça avant, je serais jaloux !

- Je faisais déjà un patronus acceptable, mais je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de puissance dans un simple patronus avant. Celui de Harry me semblait déjà parfait, pourtant, mais celui-ci…

- Et tu n'as même pas l'air épuisé…

- Non, je ne ressens absolument pas. J'aurais lancé un simple « Alohomora » qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de différence…

- Bon, on va essayer autre chose.

- Attends !

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme hésitant à demander ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Tu… C'est quoi ton patronus ?

Draco rit d'un rire qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu. Un petit rire moqueur, mais pas méchant. Il pointa sa baguette devant et prononça la formule. Hermione vit alors gambader tout autour d'elle une magnifique panthère. Celle-ci était immense, arrivant presque à la poitrine d'Hermione. Hermione leva de grands émerveillés vers Draco.

- C'est plus classe qu'une loutre quand même, non ?

Elle sourit à la remarque du jeune homme. Mais son sourire disparut vite lorsqu'elle entendit Blaise toussoter pour les couper. Elle vit alors son regard froid se poser sur elle. En temps normal, elle lui aurait aussi demandé quel était son patronus, mais elle avait encore les souvenirs des jours précédents en tête et préféra l'ignorer.

- Bon, après un patronus, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Après ce que j'ai vu, j'ai un peu peur de mourir à la première petite attaque, mais il va falloir tester les sortilèges offensifs !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais tu es fou ? Si mes sortilèges d'attaque sont aussi puissants que l'a été mon patronus, je vais te blesser !

- Tu vois une autre idée ?

- On pourrait ramener des meubles, des mannequins, je ne sais pas trop… Je ne vais pas diriger mes sortilèges vers toi, on ne sait même pas de quoi je suis capable !

- On n'a pas le temps Elsa, et puis comment veux-tu faire ça discrètement ?

- Elsa ? Tu viens bien de l'appeler Elsa, Draco ?

En cet instant, le regard de Blaise lançait des éclairs.

* * *

**(1) Elle s'appelle Elsa, ses émotions l'empêchent de contrôler ses pouvoirs… Comment ça j'ai trop regardé _La reine des neiges_ ?**

**Voili voilou, septième chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. On en saura un peu plus sur les pouvoirs d'Hermione dans le prochain chapitre ;) En attendant, les reviews sont vos amies, pensez-y ;) Elles font toujours plaisirs ! Merci à celles qui me suivent à chaque chapitre !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les embrouilles approchent

**Voici donc le huitième chapitre ! Je le poste aujourd'hui parce que je pars au ski une semaine, je ne pourrais pas poster là-bas ! Donc voilà un chapitre en attendant ;)**

**Lucie34 : Merci pour ta review, mais je t'ai déjà donné un indice, je ne t'en donnerai pas d'autre sur qui a violé Hermione ! :p Parce que ça ne serait pas juste pour les autres, et surtout parce qu'il n'y a pas d'intérêt à lire ma fiction si on sait déjà tous les petits secrets de tout le monde ! Mais en tout cas je suis contente que tu te poses des questions et que tu aimes ma fiction, ça me fait plaisir !**

**Lale : Merciiiiiiiii d'être fidèle à mes chapitres et de toujours reviewer, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que des gens me suivent régulièrement ! ;)**

**C.**

* * *

_- Elsa ? Tu viens bien de l'appeler Elsa, Draco ?_

_En cet instant, le regard de Blaise lançait des éclairs._

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Les embrouilles se rapprochent...**

- Où est le problème Zab' ?

- I peine une semaine, tu l'appelais sang-de-bourbe ou Granger dans le meilleur des cas, et maintenant, tu l'appelles Elsa ? Tu ne trouves pas cela un tout petit peu ironique ?

- Blaise arrête ! On est en train de s'entraîner alors est-ce qu'on peut remettre les querelles à plus tard ?

- Non Elly, pas vraiment ! Et toi d'ailleurs, ça ne te fait rien de le voir se rapprocher de toi comme ça ? Tu penses qu'il fait ça par gentillesse ? Tu ne penses pas que le premier truc qu'il veut faire, c'est te mettre dans son lit ?

- Je pense que j'ai encore le droit de choisir avec qui je vais au lit, Blaise.

- Pas avec grand monde, on dirait…

Une colère sourde monta dans la poitrine d'Hermione, incontrôlable. Elle vrilla ses yeux remplis de haine dans ceux de Blaise, le fusillant du regard. Et c'est alors que cela se produisit. Aucune formule ne sortit de sa bouche, elle n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette de sa poche, là où elle l'avait rangé après son patronus. Sa colère était son seul moteur, emplissant tout son corps. Et une des quatre colonnes qui se trouvaient dans les coins de la pièce, celle étant le plus près de Blaise, explosa. Le souffle de l'explosion fut tellement fort que Blaise se retrouva couché à terre avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Draco se précipita vers lui et l'examina à la recherche de blessures mais seules quelques égratignures sur son visage étaient à déplorer. Hermione, elle, était restée à sa place, complètement pétrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle se mit alors à trembler de tout son corps, des larmes remplissant ses yeux. Draco aida Blaise à se relever et s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, voyant qu'elle était en état de choc et qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'effrayer encore plus. Il attrapa alors sa main et, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, l'attira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Allez, tout va bien. Il n'a rien, Elsa… Juste deux-trois égratignures mais rien qui ne puisse disparaître avec une petite potion. Blaise ?

- Il a raison Elly, je n'ai rien.

Hermione jeta un long regard vers la colonne qui avait explosé. Qu'elle venait de faire exploser. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Blaise, elle vit que lui aussi été choqué. Choqué par ce qu'elle était capable de faire quand elle ne se contrôlait pas.

- Je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille, euh… Me soigner !

Il fila à une vitesse telle que ni Hermione, ni Draco n'eurent le temps de l'interpeller pour le retenir. Hermione sortit de la salle pour essayer de le rattraper, mais Draco la suivit et l'empêcha de partir en la rattrapant par le bras.

- Laisse-le partir, il a besoin d'être seul, je pense. Et il a mérité ce qui vient de lui tomber sur la tête.

Il attira Hermione de nouveau dans la salle sur demande et elle remarqua que celle-ci avait changé, redevenant la petite salle avec les bougies et les fauteuils où ils avaient déjà discuté auparavant. Il la fit s'asseoir et s'assit en face d'elle, ne lâchant pas sa main.

- Elsa ?

- J'aurais pu le tuer…

- Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il t'a dit, n'importe qui se serait énervé…

- Mais il n'y a que moi pour lui faire exploser une colonne à la tête sans même sortir ma baguette…

- Et tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne chose ?

- Une bonne chose ?! J'aurais pu le décapiter, et tu trouves que c'est une bonne chose ?!

- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais imagine si tu arrives à maîtriser ce que tu viens de faire, le pouvoir que tu auras.

- Sauf que j'ai l'air loin de pouvoir le contrôler.

- C'est la première fois que tu essayes, tu ne vas pas te décourager maintenant quand même ?

- Ce que j'ai fait à Blaise était involontaire, imagine à quel point je pourrais vous blesser avec des petits sorts que j'aurais lancés intentionnellement.

- Je pense que ce qui vient de tes émotions est bien plus puissant que les sorts que tu peux lancer intentionnellement. Les émotions, c'est instable, ça peut changer d'un moment à l'autre. Il suffit de voir comment tu es passé en un instant à la colère quand Blaise t'a parlé tout à l'heure. Tu ne l'as pas contrôlé, c'est arrivé d'un coup, la colère t'a submergé. Quand tu lances un sort intentionnellement, c'est ta raison qui contrôle tes choix, tu le fais parce que ton cerveau te l'ordonne. Tout à l'heure, c'est plutôt ton cœur qui a choisi pour toi.

- Alors quoi ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir quelque chose sans que tout soit décuplé et qu'il y ait un risque pour les personnes qui m'entourent ?

- Il va juste falloir le temps que tu apprennes à gérer tout ça ! Mais avec de l'entraînement, je suis sûr que ça va aller.

- Si tu le dis...

- Arrête de te démotiver comme ça. Plus tu vas perdre espoir, moins ça va aller. Tes émotions gèrent tes pouvoirs, il faut que tu crois en eux plutôt que d'en avoir peur. S'ils sentent toutes tes émotions, il vaudrait vraiment mieux que tu prennes confiance en toi et que tu crois en ce dont tu es capable.

- Mais c'est que vous êtes très philosophe monsieur Malfoy ! Comment pourrais-tu savoir tout cela ? Il est censé être unique, le pouvoir dont je dispose.

- Unique, oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que d'autres sorciers très puissants n'ont pas fait d'enfants pour qu'ils soient aussi puissant qu'eux. Et chez tous les enfants nés de sorciers puissants, avec des pouvoirs dépassant ceux de n'importe quel sorcier, c'est la même chose. Il s'agit toujours de contrôler ses émotions. Ton pouvoir a beau être unique par sa puissance, il n'en fonctionne pas moins de la même manière que tous les autres pouvoirs puissants.

- J'aimerai redevenir Hermione Granger et utiliser la magie simplement, sans avoir à réfléchir si mes émotions sont assez neutres pour que je ne tue personne...

- Tu es toujours Hermione Granger. Et lorsque tu contrôleras tout ça, tu pourras utiliser la magie comme avant.

- Je suis toujours Hermione Granger ? Et tu arrives à supporter le fait que tu sois dans la même pièce que moi, ma main dans la tienne, en train de discuter comme si de rien n'était ?

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle le taquinait plus qu'autre chose. Draco décida donc de lui passer toute envie de se moquer de lui. Il se jeta sur elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Hermione rigolait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Dracooooo, stoooop ! S'il... S'il te plaiiiiiit !

- On ne dit pas Draco, mais Ô grand seigneur Draco Malfoy, sa seigneurie adorée de son peuple ! Allez Elsa, on réessaye les excuses !

- S'il te plaiiiiiiiit !

- Bon, sa sérénissime majesté va faire une faveur à la jeune damoiselle que tu es, et arrêter tout de suite ce massacre. Massacre auditif aussi d'ailleurs, mes oreilles n'en peuvent plus de tes petits couinements sur-aiguës !

- Essaye encore une fois de t'approcher de moi pour me chatouiller, et mon courroux sera terrible !

- Oh mais c'est que tu fais peur, dis-donc !

Ils restèrent encore à discuter quelques temps dans la salle sur demande avec de rejoindre, chacun de leur côté, leur salle commune, puis leur dortoir, afin de se reposer avant la longue journée qui les attendant demain. En effet, le bal avait lieu le lendemain, ainsi que la fin des cours avant les vacances.

* * *

Ayant cauchemardé toute la nuit, Hermione n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se lever et aller en cours. Pourtant, Ginny ne lui laissa pas le choix et la secoua violemment pour la réveiller. Hermione dut donc se lever, aller prendre sa douche, et descendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ginny pour rejoindre Luna et Neville qui étaient attablés à la table des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elles s'assirent en face d'eux, Neville jeta un regard en face d'eux, vers la table des Serpentard, puis se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

- Hermione, c'est pas que je flippe, mais toi tu devrais vu le regard que te lance Zabini depuis que tu as franchi la porte de la Grande Salle...

Hermione, Ginny et Luna lancèrent un regard vers la table en face d'elles et virent effectivement que le jeune homme lançait un regard très hostile vers elles, et plus précisément vers Hermione.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Neville ! Une... Légère petite dispute.

- Mais le bal est ce soir ! Cria Ginny. Vous n'allez pas y aller fâchés quand même ?

- En fait je... Je ne vais pas au bal avec Blaise.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais Hermione, comment vas-tu faire pour retrouver un partenaire le jour-même du bal ?

- Je... J'ai déjà un autre partenaire, Luna.

Les tables des Serpentard et des Gryffondor étant très rapprochées, Blaise entendit la remarque de la jeune fille. Il bouillonna intérieurement mais préféra tout de même attendre la suite de la conversation avant de s'énerver publiquement. Il entendit alors Ginny s'adresser à Hermione.

- Mais qui ça 'Mione ? Y'a vraiment que toi pour réussir à trouver deux cavaliers pour le bal dans le même mois...

- Surtout, ne vous énervez pas... Je vais au bal avec Draco.

Alors que les regards des trois Gryffondor se firent très, très surpris, celui de Blaise se fit noir, très noir. Il se leva alors, attrapa Hermione par le bras et la tira vers la sortie de la Grande Salle sans faire attention aux protestations qu'elle était en train d'émettre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au coin d'un couloir, il se décida enfin à la lâcher et se tourna vers elle, un véritable brasier dans les yeux.

- Blaise, tu es complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'arracher comme ça à mes amis ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas ton ami, peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu interprètes mal, Blaise.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais au bal avec Malfoy ?!

- Parce que ça te regarde peut-être ? Blaise, tu es juste jaloux mais en aucun cas tu ne t'intéresses à ma vie. Tu n'as pas voulu aller au bal avec moi, tu t'es enfui comme si j'étais un monstre quand j'ai détruit cette colonne de la salle sur demande ! Draco, lui, m'a invité au bal et est resté avec moi quand j'ai paniqué après ce que je t'avais fait ! Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'a pas fait ça innocemment, Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil juste parce qu'il en a envie, il y a toujours quelque chose derrière ses mots doux et ses étreintes.

- C'est fou quand même... Tu es une véritable enflure avec moi depuis quelques temps, Draco est adorable, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est encore t'enfoncer en rabaissant la personne qui est censée être ton meilleur ami !

- Adorable hein ? Mais comment est-ce que tu peux passer à autre chose comme ça ?

- Blaise, ça suffit ! Tu es juste jaloux et vu comme tu m'as repoussé, tu n'en as absolument pas le droit !

- Jaloux ? De Malfoy ? Plutôt crever...

- Si tu le dis. En attendant, j'ai cours.

Elle voulut prendre son sac de cours qui se trouvait à ses pieds, là où elle l'avait lâché quelques minutes plus tôt, quand elle ressentit une douleur dans son poignet quand elle voulut le soulever. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu et relâcha aussitôt la lanière de son sac.

- T'es fier de toi j'espère, tu m'as détruit le poignet, espèce d'imbécile...

Elle avait dit cela en sifflant entre ses dents. La douleur qui venait de se manifester ne s'arrêtait pas, ayant passé inaperçue auparavant sûrement à cause de la colère qu'Hermione avait ressenti envers Blaise et sa jalousie. Maintenant que la douleur s'était déclenchée, Hermione ne pouvait plus la faire disparaître et une grimace de douleur s'afficha sur son visage. Blaise ne réagissant pas vraiment, elle prit son sac de son autre main et partit vers sa salle de cours, ayant potions avec les Serpentard. Elle retrouva Draco dans le couloir qui ne comprit pas de suite sa grimace de douleur. Il l'observa alors masser son poignet et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Il se passe quoi avec ton poignet ?

- Pas grand chose, je suis tombée.

- Te fous pas de moi, s'il te plaît...

- C'est Blaise.

Elle vit Draco commencer à bouillonner et essaya de le rassurer.

- Il était juste énervé d'apprendre qu'on allait au bal ensemble, c'est tout ! Il n'en a pas fait exprès, il voulait juste que je le suive, il a serré trop fort, c'est tout.

- Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Non non, ça va aller ! Si j'ai vraiment trop mal, j'irais toute seule, ne rate pas un cours pour ça.

- Elsa, j'ai dit que je t'emmenais. Maintenant. Si je croise Blaise maintenant, il va se prendre mon poing en pleine tête. Alors on va à l'infirmerie.

Hermione n'insista pas et suivit le jeune blond vers l'infirmerie. Mais une fois arrivée devant l'entrée de celle-ci, la Gryffondor s'arrêta.

- Draco... Draco arrête-toi, je n'ai plus mal...

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu as sûrement une entorse, on va à l'infirmerie.

- Non Draco, vraiment. Je pensais aussi avoir une entorse, mais je n'ai plus mal du tout...

Draco se retourna et vit alors qu'Hermione était en train de regarder son poignet, un air à la fois surpris et effrayé peint sur son visage.

- Je t'assure je... Je n'ai plus du tout mal...

- Ah oui, je vois.

- Comment ça, tu vois ?

- J'ai lu deux-trois trucs là-dessus... Apparemment certains sorciers très puissants ont des pouvoirs... Euh... Régénérateurs.

- Oh...

Elle resta quelques secondes, face à Draco, complètement interdite. Puis elle releva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Bon, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. On se retrouve ce soir au bal ? Je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de répondre et partit vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre tout le monde pour le repas de midi.

* * *

**Voili voilouuuuuu ! Ca chauffe ça chauffe du côté de Blaisounet, il est pas très très content le choupinou ! Et ça pourrait bien dégénérer rapidement entre Draco et lui :o Deux hommes aussi sexy en venant aux mains, je sais pas vous mais moi, je suis pressée :')**

**Donnez-moi vos avis si ça vous a plu, ou même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs, j'suis adorable comme fille, j'accepte toutes les critiques ! ;)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un bal mouvementé

**Et voilà la chapiiiiiiiitre neuf ! Plus de temps pour qu'il arrive mais comme je le disais, ski oblige, je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt. Puis il me fallait quand même le temps de l'écrire ! Enfin voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, sinon je vous préviendrai aussi quand il sera en ligne mais je suis dans l'écriture de mon OS, qui est très long et donc qui me prend du temps, c'est aussi pour ça que j'écris moins vite les chapitres de L'ange déchu ! J'espère que je terminerai mon OS bientôt ! Voilàààà, bonne lecture !**

**Lale : Merci pour ta review ! Tu vas voir que Blaise ne disparait pas, au contraire ! Mais pas forcément dans le sens positif comme tu le voudrais :s Enfin ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer déjà pas mal ! ;)**

**C.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Un bal mouvementé.**

Le bal arriva relativement vite pour Hermione. Le soir avant celui-ci, elle était donc en compagnie de Ginny, ainsi que de Luna qui les avait rejoint dans leur chambre pour l'occasion. Elles avaient déjà enfilé leur robe et étaient en train de se maquiller et de se coiffer.

- Alors Hermione, Draco Malfoy, hein ?

- Il faut croire, oui.

- Tu es la fille la plus mystérieuse que je connaisse. Réussir à se faire inviter par les deux gars les plus sexy de Poudlard, y'en a plus d'une qui en rêverait !

- Les deux gars les plus sexy hein ? Dis-moi, ça va bien avec Harry ?

-Oui, hm... Il est aussi très sexy, hein ! Même plus, quand je disais ça je... Oh merde, tu lui diras pas que j'ai dit ça hein ?

- Ginny, je te rappelle que je ne parle plus aux garçons depuis un moment...

- Oh oui, excuse-moi 'Mione...

- Pas de soucis ! Bon, je pense qu'on est prête, nos cavaliers vont nous attendre si on reste encore ne serait-ce que deux minutes de plus dans cette chambre. Tu es prête Luna ?

- Oui oui Hermione, je vous suis.

Elles descendirent donc toutes les trois, plus rayonnantes que jamais. En bas de l'escalier se tenait Harry, Neville et Draco, attendant tous les trois leur cavalière. Harry regardait Draco d'un regard louche, Pansy, Millicent et la majorité des mijaurées de Serpentard étant déjà dans la Grande Salle avec leur compagnon d'un soir. Il ne tarda pourtant pas à comprendre en voyant les trois jeunes filles commençaient à descendre les marches pour les rejoindre. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se plaindre auprès d'Hermione, étant en admiration devant sa cavalière, vêtue de sa robe noire et les cheveux relâchés sur ses épaules. Il lui prit la main, l'embrassa dessus et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle. Une fois que Luna et Neville furent partis rejoindre les autres, Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'approcha de lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est que t'es pas mal dis-donc, Granger !

Hermione frissonna et sourit en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase si Malfoyenne. Elle était en effet habillée de sa robe verte, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné, laissant dévoilées ses épaules nues. Ses yeux étaient quelque peu maquillés de vert.

- C'est trop aimable à toi de le remarquer, Malfoy.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil puis lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner avec les autres vers la Grande Salle. Hermione observa donc les couples qui s'étaient formés pour une soirée ou plus longtemps. Elle vit Ron avec Lavande et se dit alors que l'erreur qu'il avait prétendu faire n'en était sûrement pas une. Elle le traita de tous les noms dans sa tête et continua son inspection. Et elle vit Blaise, sur la piste de danse avec Pansy, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Il ne perd pas de temps dis-donc.

Draco jeta un regard dans la direction qu'observait Hermione et grimaça.

- Je n'étais pas sûr de si tu voulais que je t'en parle...

- T'inquiète pas, entre lui et Ron, je suis rodée. Et puis, on est pas ensemble de toute façon, il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Et tu fais donc ce que tu veux aussi.

Il lui tendit sa main devant elle, attendant qu'elle place la sienne à l'intérieur. Hermione regarda la main de Draco et, sans hésitation, posa la sienne dedans. Il l'entraîna donc sur la piste de danse où une musique plutôt lente et sensuelle retentissait. Il posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, qui, elle, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils remuèrent ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur le torse de Draco. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la musique ne change et que des chansons bougeant plus remplacent celles de début de soirée. Hermione s'écarta à contrecœur de Draco et sentit aussitôt sur elle le regard de Blaise qui les incendiait, elle et Draco. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit alors, après avoir pris un air de défi, embrasser Pansy à pleine bouche.

- C'est fou ce qu'il est mature comme garçon...

Draco regarda Blaise faire sa petite démonstration avec Pansy dans les bras et sourit.

- S'il pouvait me débarrasser d'elle, ça serait super ! C'est moi où il te provoque, là ?

- Ah non non, ce n'est pas toi, il me provoque bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à son niveau.

- Ah bon, tu es sûre de toi ?

Hermione détourna le regard de Blaise pour le reposer sur Draco, qui arborait maintenant un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Elle fit une petite moue interrogatrice pour qu'il lui explique. Mais mieux que de lui expliquer, il lui montra. Il se pencha vers elle et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille. La souffle du jeune homme sur son oreille déclencha une série de frisson à Hermione. Elle l'entendit alors murmurer :

- Je suis sûre qu'il suffirait de pas grand chose pour que Blaise s'énerve.

Et à peine commença-t-il à mordiller l'oreille de la jeune femme, lui laissant plein de papillons dans le ventre, que Blaise attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'éloigna du corps de Draco. Celui-ci lança alors un sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami.

- Au quart de tour il a réagis, je te l'avais dit !

- Blaise, lâche-moi s'il te plaît ! Tu me fais mal.

En entendant sa remarque, le visage de Draco se referma, comme s'il venait de se rappeler un souvenir extrêmement désagréable. Il se rapprocha de Blaise et d'Hermione pour que seuls eux puissent l'entendre, ayant bien remarqué que quelques personnes leur jetaient déjà des regards interrogateurs. Un air menaçant s'affichait à présent sur son visage.

- Lâche-là tout de suite Zabini si tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver avec mon poing entre les deux yeux. Je pense que tu lui as déjà fait assez mal comme ça.

- Ah oui ? J'ai pas l'impression que son poignet lui fasse si mal que ça.

- Pourquoi à ton avis ? Elle guérit vite, c'est tout, mais elle avait sûrement une entorse à cause de toi imbécile. Alors je ne vais pas le répéter dix fois. Tu la lâches. Immédiatement.

Blaise affronta le regard de Draco quelques secondes mais décida d'abandonner, se sachant moins fort que lui et ne voulant pas déclencher une bagarre dans la Grande Salle pendant le bal. Il lâcha donc le bras d'Hermione qui se le massa quelques secondes. Blaise était tout de même très énervé.

- Depuis quand tu joues les princes charmants, Malfoy ?

- Depuis quand tu joues les enfoirés, Zabini ? On dirait que les rôles sont inversés.

- En tout cas, ça ne te va pas.

- Toi par contre, ça te va à ravir. On voit que tu étais fait pour être un connard !

Hermione s'empêcha de rire à la remarque de Draco et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas y laisser passer son rire. Les deux garçons l'observèrent alors, Draco lui faisant un petit clin d'œil et Blaise avec un regard noir. Hermione, qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre de Blaise et de ses sautes d'humeur, prit Draco par la main et sortie de la Grande Salle, bien décidée à aller prendre l'air dans le parc du château. C'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis près du lac.

- Il m'énerve ! C'est fou ce qu'il m'énerve ! Je ne lui appartiens pas, alors j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux ! Est-ce que je lui ai dit quelque chose moi, quand il a fourré sa langue dans la bouche de Parkinson ?

- Il est jaloux, c'est tout. Et il a de quoi ce soir.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu étais la plus jolie de la soirée, et tu n'étais pas dans ses bras. Il y a de quoi être énervé !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Toi arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Avec cette petite robe verte qui ne couvre pas grand chose, la moitié des mecs de la soirée étaient en admiration devant toi ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Même Potter te reluquait.

- Amicalement alors. Harry est dingue de Ginny.

- Amicalement ? Je pensais que vous ne vous parliez plus ?

- Que JE ne lui parle plus. Mais je me rends compte que c'est un peu bête, il n'a pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal.

- Tu es censé être sa meilleure amie, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on ne dit pas à sa meilleure amie qu'elle se fait tromper ?

- Il couvrait Ron... J'étais moins proche d'eux en ce moment, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir privilégié Ron.

- Et pourquoi tu étais moins proche d'eux ?

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai raconté quand... Quand Blaise a essayé d'aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser... ?

- Oui, je vois.

- Et bien... Ça a eu lieu l'été dernier, que j'ai passé chez Ron. Il y avait Harry avec nous aussi. Un soir, j'ai voulu aller dans le Londres moldu, me promener un peu. Je me promenais et là... Je m'étais un peu perdue, je m'étais retrouvée dans une petite ruelle, un peu éclairée mais éloignée de tout. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour pour retourner au chemin de traverse trouver une cheminée permettant de retourner chez les Weasley... Et c'est là qu'il est apparu et... Et voilà.

Les larmes recommençaient de nouveau à couler sur ses joues, comme chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette soirée d'août. Draco ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

- Je suis restée longtemps dans la ruelle, après. Et puis je me suis dit que les Weasley allaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Je suis retournée sur le chemin de traverse, je me suis rachetée des vêtements « décents » et j'ai pris une cheminée jusqu'au terrier. Il n'était pas très tard et ils n'ont pas vraiment eu l'air de s'inquiéter de ma courte absence. Et après ça... J'ai eu une fin de vacances assez compliquée. Je pleurais tout le temps, j'avais du mal à ce que Ron me... Me touche... Mais il n'a même pas cherché à comprendre. Il a pensé que je m'éloignais de lui parce que je ne l'aimais plus. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, en soi... Je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureuse de lui. Mais il ne s'est posé aucune question, et Harry non plus. Alors à la rentrée, quand Blaise a commencé à se rapprocher de moi, je me suis dit que j'en avais marre d'être la miss-je-sais-tout, toujours planquée derrière les deux héros de Poudlard. Je ne les considérais absolument plus comme des héros. A mes yeux, ils n'étaient déjà presque plus des amis. Et puis, il y a eu l'histoire avec Lavande... Je comprends qu'Harry ait couvert Ron, j'étais loin, très loin d'être proche d'eux à ce moment-là.

- Je peux te poser une question compliquée... ?

Elle lui fit signe de la tête que oui.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a... Euh... Violé ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien... Un... Un Mangemort, ça c'est certain. Mais il avait sa cape. J'ai vu la marque lorsqu'à un moment la cape s'est retroussée sur son bras. Mais je n'ai rien vu d'autre... Pourquoi ?

- Si je le retrouve un jour celui-là...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver vers eux en courant et, se retournant en même temps, ils aperçurent une nouvelle fois Blaise qui se rapprochait d'eux d'un air peu commode.

- Encore lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore ? C'est pas possible ça...

Draco ne put qu'approuver et ils se levèrent tous les deux, attendant que Blaise explique la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait devant eux. Il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole pour s'expliquer.

- Bon, à partir de maintenant, je reprends les choses en main. Elsa, tu arrêtes tout de suite de voir Malfoy de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit ! Je t'interdis d'être amie avec lui, et encore plus de sortir avec lui.

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent, hésitant entre être en colère et avoir un énorme fou rire. Draco dit à l'oreille d'Hermione, mais assez fort pour que Blaise entende :

- Tu penses qu'il déraille ?

Hermione se mit à rigoler mais elle fut vite couper lorsque Blaise reprit sa tirade.

- Vous pouvez rigoler. Mais je suis sûr que si j'informe le père de Draco de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, vous ferez tout de suite moins les malins...

* * *

**Voili voilouuuuuuu ! Bon, Blaisounet il a l'air franchement en colère hein ! Et vous remarquerez que ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que Blaise et Draco en viennent au main... Tristitude :( (Peut-être dans le prochain, qui sait ?)**

**Pensez aux reviews, petit(e)s lecteur(trice)s attentionné(e)s ! :D**


End file.
